Jurassic Universe
by Skadia
Summary: Après la débacle du Jurassic World, le parc a été racheté et réhabilité par Novak Industries. Sécurisé, amélioré, le parc se remet doucement des dernières tragédies. Mais les Novak ont une façon très personnelle de gérer leurs affaires, et leurs employés, des raisons très personnelles de travailler avec des dinosaures. Après tout, qui s'attend à ce que ce parc soit sans danger?
1. Chapter 1

"Je suis désolé bon sang okay? Je suis désolé ! » Sam criait en faisant de grands gestes des bras. « La couveuse était en surchauffe et les œufs ont éclos trop tôt ! »

Bobby lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Tu es meilleur que ça ! Ils n'auraient pas du naître avant encore deux jours ! Avec le processus de croissance accélérée c'est un miracle que ne serait ce que l'un d'eux soit encore en vie ! Ton inconséquence va coûter des centaines de milliers de dollars à la compagnie, tu en as conscience ? »

A présent, tout le laboratoire les regardait et Sam était plus que légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux vérifier mes rapports, j'ai réglé le thermostat exactement à la bonne température. Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé plus tôt ce matin sinon tu pourrais te faire des œufs de dinos brouillés pour le petit déjeuner ! »

« Je le ferai quand même, on en a perdu quatre ! » Grogna le chef du laboratoire.

« Il en reste une de vivante, et elle va parfaitement bien ! » Argua Sam.

Bobby fronça les sourcils. « Parfaitement bien ? »

« Oui elle… »

« Est-ce que tu as… » La voix de Bobby venait de perdre plusieurs degrés. « Tu l'as testée ? »

##

« Bref, pour faire court, un bébé brachiosaure s'est imprégné de moi. » Marmonna Sam avant de finir sa bière tiède.

Assis côte à côte sur des fauteuils pliants dans la lumière chaude de la fin d'après midi, Dean et Benny échangèrent un regard mi amusé mi perplexe.

« Imprégné comme dans .. le truc pense que tu es sa maman ou un truc comme ça? » Demanda Benny en réprimant à peine un sourire.

« Un truc comme ça oui. » Gromela Sam.

Une puis deux secondes passèrent et Dean et Benny éclatèrent de rire au même instant. Sam eut beau les fusiller du regard, aucun des deux hommes n'arrivait à s'arrêter de rire. Dean avait les mains crispées sur les cuisses et Benny avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour être plus à son aise.

« Dis toi qu'au moins, il aura la maman avec les plus beaux cheveux du Jurassique ! » Se moqua Dean avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Sam lui allongea un coup de pied qui faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise sans pour autant couper court à son hilarité.

« C'est pas drôle les mecs, je risque de me faire virer parce qu'un abruti n'a pas su régler la température de la couveuse ! »

« Non tu risques de te faire virer parce que tu as fait des tests sur un bébé dino avant qu'il ait vu sa maman ! » Corrigea Benny. « D'ailleurs, vous faites comment ? Techniquement c'est vous la maman de ces machins ! »

« On les fait éclore dans une boite sombre et on les laisse au milieu du troupeau avant d'ouvrir la boite. « Expliqua Sam, son irritation dissipée par sa passion. « Il y a plusieurs femelles qui ont une tendance naturelle à s'occuper des petits et en général ils s'imprègnent de celles là. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient donc on a prélevé des échantillons d'ADN pour pouvoir les cloner après leur mort et vérifier si le comportement a une composante génétique ou non. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Ça me met toujours mal à l'aise quand tu en parles comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si c'était juste des sujets d'expérience. »

« Ce SONT des sujets d'expériences Dean ! »

« Mais ils sont vivants ! Ils ont des émotions, des pensées... quand ton expérience commence à ressentir la faim et la douleur c'est plus une expérience, c'est une responsabilité! »

Sam sourit. « C'est pour ça qu'il y a des gens comme toi dans le parc. »

Dean soupira en hochant la tête. « On devrait écouter plus les gens comme moi si tu veux mon avis. »

Benny n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et Dean se tourna vers lui, à moitié convaincu que son ami s'était endormi au soleil. Le cajun semblait pensif.

« Je vais avoir l'air stupide mais... ces bestioles ont l'instinct maternel ? La semaine dernière on a du déblayer un nid dans la volière... je t'assure que ce qu'il restait des bébés c'était assez moche ! »

« Comment peux tu bosser dans ce parc depuis si longtemps et toujours rien connaître aux dinos ? » Grogna Dean.

« Mon truc c'est la sécu mon gars ! » Rétorqua Benny « la seule chose que je veux savoir sur ces bêtes là c'est comment s'en protéger et les empêcher de bouffer mon chat ! » Il se tourna vers Sam « Alors ? »

« C'est la théorie que soutient Kevin. » Répondit Sam. « Il pense que l'instinct maternel est corrélé à l'instinct de survie, que sans lui l'espèce ne survivrait pas. »

« L'espèce n'a pas survécu. » Pointa l'autre .

« Extinction brutale, leur disparition n'avait rien de naturel et les voir interagir maintenant nous permet d'en apprendre plus … mais pour l'instant on manque d'éléments pour étayer la théorie de Kevin. »

« Il a qu'à venir étudier les miens. » Rétorqua Dean. « Et changer de sujet d'étude pour leS changements opérés réciproquement sur l'humain et le dino quand ils passent trop de temps ensemble. »

Sam éclata de rire. « Kevin ? A moins d'un kilomètre d'un dino ? La seule façon que ça arrive c'est que tu le jettes dans l'enclos des raptors depuis un hélicoptère ! Et encore il trouverait moyen d'atterrir sur le mur ! »

##

Jessica Moore dormait très mal depuis son arrivée à Jurassic Universe cinq mois plus tôt. Son travail de chef des patrouilleurs avait beau être épuisant, elle n'arrivait presque jamais à se détendre suffisamment pour plonger dans un vrai sommeil. Elle avait beau être logée à plus de quatre vingt kilomètres du secteur Nord où les dinosaures les plus dangereux étaient parqués depuis la débâcle de Jurassic World, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée qu'un raptor ne mettrait qu'une heure à franchir cette distance. Quarante cinq minutes ou moins pour le T Rex.

Elle avait noté le jour précis de sa prochaine visite médical et planifié un week end sur le continent juste avant. Elle ne passerait jamais les tests exigés pour garder son poste dans un tel état de fatigue.

Un coup de tonnerre la réveilla d'un semi cauchemars en pleine nuit et elle enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller en grommelant. A coté d'elle, Sam se retourna, faisant bouger tout le lit et la réveillant complètement. Il avait toujours la peau chaude et même s'ils s'endormaient rituellement sous le même drap, Jessica se réveillait systématiquement à côté d'une pile de couverture qu'elle avait inconsciemment repoussé contre lui pour se protéger de sa chaleur. Elle acheva de se débarrasser du drap d'un dernier coup de pied et compta machinalement le temps qui séparait l'éclair qui venait d'illuminer la chambre du coup de tonnerre suivant. Elle calcula mentalement la réverbération du bruit pour savoir où la foudre était tombée. A peu près trois cent kilomètres au nord. Deux cent soixante dix à l'éclair suivant.

Inquiète, elle compta encore, deux cent soixante. Elle lacha un juron sonore et balança ses jambes hors du lit en cherchant son téléphone sur la table de chevet à la faveur des éclairs.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Ronchonna Sam réveillé en sursaut.

« BRADBURY ! » Hurla Jessica dans le combiné en enfilant un pantalon. « Il me faut une équipe, MAINTENANT dans le secteur nord ! Et un hélico ! Et un back up dans la salle de contrôle ! »

Sam la regarda s'habiller en vitesse, le téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule.

« Je sais qu'on est au milieu de la nuit ! Il y a un orage dans le secteur nord ! JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS BOUGE TOI ! » Hurla-t-elle encore avant de couper la communication rageusement.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec le secteur nord ? » Demanda Sam en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Les carnivores y sont. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Et ils vont avoir peur de l'orage ! »

Elle s'était rassise sur le lit pour enfiler ses rangers.

« Jess, ce n'est pas leur premier orage, et depuis quand tu te soucies des carnivores ? »

Jessica devait admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment son affection pour les dinosaures qui l'avait poussée prendre ce poste quand les Novak l'avaient recrutée après avoir racheté le parc. Pour être honnête c'était tout l'inverse, et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il fallait qu'elle se rende immédiatement dans le secteur nord.

« S'ils ont peur ils vont chercher à fuir, s'ils y arrivent... Il y a 15 000 personnes sur cette île je te rappelle ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir, ils sont cloîtres dans une île sur une île ! »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas passer les murs en béton armé ou les clôtures électrifiées non plus ! » Grogna-t-elle. « Tu te souviens de ce que ça a donné ? »

Sam soupira, profita de la lueur d'un nouvel éclair pour prendre son propre téléphone et regarder l'heure. « Tant qu'à faire, je suppose que je vais aller au labo, si le courant saute et que les circuits auxiliaires ne prennent pas le relais on va encore perdre des embryons. »

Mais Jessica ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle essayait de joindre Benny au téléphone et claqua la porte derrière elle avant que Sam sache si elle avait obtenu sa communication ou pas. Il tenta d'appeler Dean, mais la ligne sonnait occupé. A contrecœur il s'habilla et emprunta le couloir souterrain qui reliait son bâtiment d'habitation aux laboratoires. Il était coutumier des crises d'inquiétude infondées de Jessica depuis quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, c'était probablement ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne chef des rangers. Mais aucun dino ne pouvait franchir l'immense bras de mer artificiel que les Novak avaient fait creuser au nord de l'île pour isoler les espèces les plus dangereuses.

Elles représentaient un investissement colossal et des sujets de recherche précieux ce qui avait exclu de les abattre, mais aucun de ces animaux de plusieurs tonnes ne pouvait franchir les neuf kilomètres d'eau qui les séparaient de l'île. Aucun. Et Jess s'en faisait pour rien.

##

Charlie Bradbury était trop intelligente pour ignorer l'appel de Jessica. Elle travaillait dans le parc depuis un peu plus longtemps que la chef des rangers mais elle avait vite appris à respecter sa capacité à ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Elle roula hors du lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de contrôle encore en pyjama et pieds nus. Personne, pas même un des Novak n'oserait lui faire de remarque sur sa tenue, Charlie était compétente et précieuse pour le parc qu'elle connaissait quasiment intimement à force de le scruter au travers des caméras de sécurité.

L'équipe de garde la salua d'un signe de tête.

« Un problème boss ? »

Charlie adorait qu'on l'appelle boss et son bureau commençai à être couvert d'objets divers portant ce mot offerts par ses collègues. Ils bataillaient pour se faire une place entre les figurines de super héros à coté de son écran de contrôle.

« Moore craint que la zone nord ne soit pas sécurisée, elle s'y rend et elle a besoin d'un soutien visuel. »

Quelqu'un eut la prévenance de lui apporter un café et elle fut tentée d'ignorer le froncement de sourcil du nouveau qui venait de lui parler. « Moore ne sous estime jamais les dinos, et moi je ne la sous estime jamais elle. »

Elle mit un casque à micro sur ses oreilles et régla l'écran pour qu'il affiche un pêle mèle des caméras depuis l'héliport où elle voyait Jessica courir sous la pluie jusqu'à la zone nord secouée par le vent.

« Moore ? Tu as un plan ? » Demanda -t-elle das le communicateur.

« Survoler la zone d'abord, aucun de mes gars ne descend avec ce temps! J'attends Lafitte pour qu'il me donne un avis sur le niveau de sécurité de la zone. »

La communication était légèrement brouillée par le bruit du vent dans le micro du casque de Jessica.

« Tu sais qu'il va te dire qu'aucun dino ne peut franchir la Passe ? »

« Je sais. »

« Alors tu crains quoi ? »

« Le pire, comme d'habitude ! »

Charlie sourit et prit une gorgée de son café en observant le pilote d'astreinte mettre les rotors de l'hélicoptère en marche. Trois rangers accompagnaient Jessica, tous lourdement armés de fusils à seringues tranquillisantes et aucun ne semblait comprendre la raison de leur expédition nocturne.

« Ils ne peuvent pas franchir la Passe ! » Grogna celui que Charlie décida d'appeler « Le Nouveau ». « Ils ne représentent aucun danger. »

Dans la salle de contrôle un grognement général se fit entendre.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Charlie. « J'ai pas raison ? »

Ce fut la voix de Benny, répercutée par les haut parleurs du casque de Charlie qui répondit.

« Dis moi gamin, t'étais au premier Jurassic Parc ? »

« Non » grogna l'autre.

« Et je suppose que tu n'étais pas à Jurassic World ce jour là ? »

« Non. »

« Dans les deux cas les dinos ne représentaient aucun danger. Alors tu la fermes, tu fais ton boulot, et tout le monde s'en sortira peut être vivant ! »

##

Le laboratoire était à peine éclairé par les lumières de veille quand Sam entra. Les onduleurs des ordinateurs bipaient à intervalle régulier et la pluie battait aux carreaux. Il restait environ deux heures avant que le plus matinal des laborantins ne débarque et Sam parti se faire couler un café en baillant. Depuis la couveuse, un petit grognement l'interpella et il se pencha vers le bocal en plexiglas chauffé et humidifié pour sourire au bébé dinosaure qu'il avait quitté à peine quelques heures auparavant. L'animal se redressa sur ses grosses pattes maladroites et étendit son long cou fripé ver la paroi du bocal en baillant.

« Salut toi... »

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Sam sursauta si fort qu'il lui sembla sortir hors de sa peau. Derrière lui, se servant un café dans un mug doré se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait absolument jamais vu de sa vie.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Tout doux Big Sammy, je m'appelle Gabriel Novak, je suis le nouveau superviseur du labo ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Votre arrivée n'était prévue que demain. »

« On est demain. » Gabriel désigna l'horloge murale d'un mouvement de son mug. « Café ? »

Sam hocha la tête et dévisagea son nouveau patron. Les Novak ne se ressemblaient pas entre eux, ce modèle ci avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et une intéressante capacité à se déplacer sans aucun bruit que Sam décida aussitôt de détester. Gabriel lui tendit une tasse et se pencha sur la couveuse.

« Alors ? Un nom ? »

« On n'est pas censés leur donner de noms, ce sont des sujets d'expérience, pas des animaux de compagnie. »

Gabriel haussa les sourcils et tapa de l'ongle sur le plexiglass attirant l'attention du bébé. Sam grimaça. Le bébé dinosaure avait beau avoir une ouie et une vue encore mal développées du fait de sa précocité, il était sur que c'était à peu près aussi agréable pour elle que pour un poisson dont on secouerait l'aquarium.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés les laisser s'imprégner de vous non plus mais ça ne marche pas toujours apparemment. »

« C'était un accident » Grogna Sam.

« Et pourtant vous êtes là deux heures avant tout le monde. » S'amusa Gabriel.

Sam se demanda quelles qualifications au juste avait ce type pour être aussi soudainement projeté directeur du laboratoire, mais les Novak travaillaient en famille, peu importe selon la légende leurs compétences respectives. Raphaël, l'ainé, gérai les comptes de la compagnie avec une telle compétence que tout ce qu'ils touchaient se transformait en or.

« Ma … Compagne est partie inspecter la zone Nord, je suis venu m'assurer que rien ne court circuitait ici. Une catastrophe par semaine c'est suffisant. »

« Certes. » Gabriel hocha la tête. « Et vous n'avez pas répondu pour le nom. »

« Non, elle n'a pas de nom, et elle n'en aura pas ! »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils ce qui lui retroussa le nez automatiquement.

« Je serais vous, je lui en donnerais un, vous allez passer les huit prochains mois ensemble jusqu' ce qu'elle soit autonome... »

Sam fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Non , dès que la portée aura éclos, elles partiront toutes dans le troupeau ! »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Changement de plan Sammy Boy. On sait que les raptors peuvent s'imprégner des humains, maintenant je veux savoir si ça fonctionne avec d'autres espèces, les débouchés commerciaux seraient trop intéressants pour être écartés. Elle rejoindra le troupeau dans huit mois pas avant. »

« C'est ridicule dans huit mois elle fera... »

« Une tonne. » Acheva Gabriel soudain très sérieux. « Je sais. Mais ne croyez pas un seul instant que vos considérations personnelles puissent passer avant les intérêts de la firme Novak. Le Conseil a des projets si cette histoire d'imprégnation fonctionne, et personne ne vous demande votre avis. »

« Quels projets ? »

« Personne ne vous demande de poser de questions non plus. »

Sous son bocal de verre la petite créature couina quand un coup de foudre plus violent que les autres fit trembler le bâtiment.

« Donnez lui un nom. » Ordonna Gabriel. Puis il s'éclipsa sans bruit laissant Sam seul avec le bébé dinosaure et l'impression tenace d'être pris au piège.

##

Le vent rendait le vol de l'hélicoptère plus difficile et seuls leurs casques empêchaient les six passagers d'être fouettés par la pluie. Le secteur Nord n'était pas éclairé à part de loin en loin par les spots des tours de surveillance le long de la plage du Jurassic Universe.

Plus d'un an auparavant, tout les dinosaures considérés comme « dangereux » pour le public avaient été parqués dans cette partie de l'île et isolés par la création d'un bras de mer artificiel. La Passe traversait l'île de part en part et mesurait neuf kilomètres de large. Les secteurs est et ouest étaient semi perméables à l'océan grâce à des digues qui elmpêchaient les prédateurs marins d'entrer et les dinosaures de sortir.

« Tu crains quoi au juste ? » Demanda Benny dans son casque à Jessica. Celle ci s'était penchée par la porte de l'hélicoptère et scrutait la végétation secouée par la tempête en contrebas. « Ils ne peuvent pas nager ! »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent. »

« Ils sont trop lourds pour ça ! »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète » répondit la jeune femme. « Regarde » elle désigna du doigt la digue ouest qu'ils commençaient à survoler. « Elle n'a pas tenu. » même d'en haut, Benny voyait les morceaux de la digue qui s'effondraient lentement sous les vagues de plus en plus grandes. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle s'effondre tout les six mois ! » fit il remarquer tandis que l'hélicoptère amorçait un virage .

« Et les dinos apprennent vite. Il suffit qu'ils soient sur la plage quand une lame de fond arrive, et les plus légers ou les plus jeunes pourront atteindre l'autre rive. »

Le silence n'aurait pas du pouvoir être pesant dans un hélicoptère en mouvement, mais tout le monde regarda l'eau s'agiter en contre bas. En un an, les vagues avaient rongé les falaises artificielles créant de part et d'autre de la Passe une petite plage où les visiteurs pouvaient s'agglutiner et espérer voir un raptor ou deux passer sur l'autre rive au moyen de jumelles. Jessica ordonna au pilote de l'hélicoptère de survoler la plage du secteur Nord et ouvrit son sac pour faire le point sur les armes dont elle dispoait. Aucune n'était létale, les dinos représentaient un investissement trop important pour être tués, mais elle avait juste besoin de les tenir éloignés des vagues.

« Tu vas pas descendre ? » S'inquiéta Benny.

« Si. » Répondit elle. « Faites des ronds et suivez moi, j'en ai pour dix minutes ! »Dit elle au pilote en lui tapant sur l'épaule. L'autre hocha la tête mais Benny la retint par le bras tandis qu'elle lançait une corde par la porte de l'appareil.

« Si le bruit de l'hélico ne les effraie plus ils te boufferont en moins de temps que ça ! »

« La plage est vide et il faut qu'elle le reste. » Répliqua Jessica. Elle sauta en s'accrochant à la corde avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'était stupide et suicidaire mais dans l'urgence elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée et il n'était pas question qu'elle envoie un de ses hommes à sa place. La corde lui râpa les gants tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser douloureusement et sans grâce jusqu'au sable mouillé près de la digue. La visière de son casque dégoulinait déjà de pluie et elle n'y voyait pas à trente mètres. Elle avait chaud et si elle avait eut le temps d'interroger ses émotions elle aurait été terrifiée.

Elle disposait de six fusées assourdissantes à détection sensorielle, loin d'être assez pour couvrir toute la plage mais il fallait essayer. Ses rangers trempées s'enfonçaient dans le sable quand elle se mit à courir, vingt pas et elle se pencha pour planter une des fusées dans le sable, sautant dessus pour l'enfoncer et l'enclencher, vingt autres foulées, une nouvelle fusée. Soudain quelque chose surgit près d'elle et elle recula d'un bond, dégainant son arme dans un mouvement mille fois répété à l'entraînement. Benny leva les mains en l'air.

« Je suis humain ! » cria-t-il dans le casque. Au dessus d'eux l'hélicoptère les éclairait de son phare. « Je te couvre. »

Jessica se remit à courir, son souffle faisait de la buée sur sa visière qu'elle ouvrit. Vingt foulées, une fusée et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Benny prenne le relais avec le contenu de son propre sac. Ils atteignaient la fin de la plage quand quelque chose de jeta sur Jessica en criant.

Elle glapit de terreur et tira au hasard, atteignant la créature au thorax. Le dinosaure recula de quelques mètres en projetant devant lui un venin qui empoissa immédiatement la manche de sa combinaison. Elle serra les dents en se remettant debout, tenant l'animal furieux en joue.

« Je hais ces saloperies ! » Grogna-t-elle en refermant sa visière. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait essuyé sa manche dans le sable, mais les dilophosaures ne chassaient jamais seuls. L'hélicoptère décrivait des cercles de plus en plus petits au dessus d'eux et rapidement les cris de leur équipe leur emplirent le casque jusqu'à ce qu'ils éteignent leurs radios. Jessica visa et atteignit de nouveau l'animal avec son pistolet tranquillisant. Il s'effondra au moment ou Benny tirait sur un second. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, les cordes leur permettant de remonter dans l'hélico à portée de main mais aucune autre menace n'envahit la plage. Il leur restait trois fusées qu'ils plantèrent à la hâte loin de la lisière des vagues qui grossissaient de minute en minute.

Jessica attrapa une corde, l'enroula autour de ses jambes et commença à grimper au moment au Benny lâchait un juron sonore. A la lisière des arbres, trois autres dilophosaures les observaient, leurs crêtes frémissant pour les impressionner. C'était extrêmement efficace et Benny agrippa la seconde corde. Il se senti hissé par ses compagnons et se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer quand il reprit une inspiration à quatre mètres du sol, hors de portée des carnivores sur la plage.

Puis les animaux se regardèrent, et se jetèrent en avant en direction des vagues.

« Putain qu'est ce ... »

« Ils comptent... » Souffla Jessica dans leur canal privé. « Ils comptent le temps entre les vagues ! »

« T'es... » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une explosion sonore violente qui lui fit presque lâcher prise. Un des dinos venait de marcher à proximité d'une bombe et de la déclencher. Les animaux se mirent à crier en choeur mais un seul, sonné, stoppa sa progression vers les vagues. Jessica était parano, forcément, les dinosaures ne savaient pas compter ne pouvaient pas …

Benny fut hissé dans l'hélicoptère et rouvrit les communications malgré ses oreilles qui sifflaient.

« Putain de merde ! » Grogna quelqu'un. Il regarda en contrebas la vague qui emportait deux des animaux. Ils se maintenaient à flot a l'aide de leurs collerettes, le cou dressé vers l'autre rive et se laissaient porter par les vagues.

 **« Ils pourront jamais atteindre l'autre côté ! » marmonna -t-il. Jessica lui jeta un regard froid.**

 **« Ils ont appris à nager. Si ces deux là se noient il faudra combien de temps aux autres pour améliorer la technique ? »**

 **« Putain de merde ! » Répéta le ranger dans leurs casques.**

 **« Ouais. » Grogna Jessica.**

 **Elle visa soigneusement et tira cinq fois, atteignant une fois chacun des reptiles qui coula presque aussitôt anesthésié.**

 **« Que quelqu'un me récupère les corps dès que possible. » Puis elle rebrancha son communicateur sur la fréquence de la station de surveillance.**

 **« Charlie tu as enregistré ça ? »**

 **« Oui. » répondit la chef de la sécurité d'une voix blanche. « Je réveille Novak... »**

 **« Non ça peut attendre demain, j'ai besoin d'une douche. »**

 **Un grésillement lui indiqua que Charlie venait de passer sur un canal privé. « Sam est au labo, tu veux que je lui demande de te rejoindre ? »**

 **« Non. » Fit Jessica. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin avant l'aube c'était d'une nouvelle interaction humaine. Ou avec un quelconque être vivant.**

##


	2. Chapter 2

Dès le matin, la tempête avait laissé place à une chaleur moite et un léger vent de nord qui apportait sur Jurassic Universe la puanteur du secteur Nord. Les carnivores emprisonnés là n'avaient pas d'autre choix que se dévorer entre eux et comme très peu étaient des charognards, leurs gigantesques corps pourrissaient dans la jungle empuantissant l'atmosphère sur plusieurs kilomètres. La côte de Jurassic World avait été fermée le temps qu'on retrouve le corps des dinosaures noyés.

Kevin Tran n'aimait pas énormément cette partie de son métier mais personne d'autre ne le faisait mieux que lui. Agenouillé dans le sable humide, il examinait les corps du second animal, échoué à près d'un kilomètre du premier.

« Aucun des deux n'avait sa taille adulte. » Commenta-t-il.

« Donc ils continuent de se reproduire là dedans. » Fit Jessica en désignant la zone Nord du menton.

« Le contraire serait étonnant... Surtout les petites espèces comme ceux là... Ils font des proies faciles pour les gros prédateurs, ils vont avoir tendance à se reproduire plus pour assurer la survie de l'espèce. »

Jessica grinça des dents. « Rassure moi juste et dis moi qu'ils n'ont pas de mémoire collective. »

Kevin leva les yeux vers elle. « Je donnerais mes deux mains pour pouvoir t'affirmer ça. Mais tu sais que ma théorie est l'exact inverse. » Il regarda la zone Nord avec une expression entre l'expectative et l'inquiétude. « S'ils se mettent à se reproduire plus vite, ceux que vous avez laissé étourdis sur l'autre plage vont transmettre leurs connaissances aux futurs petits... »

« Il leur faudra combien de générations pour s'adapter et apprendre à surfer sur les vagues ? »

Kevin grimaça. « Quatre, peut être cinq ... »

« Et à ce rythme ça prendra combien de temps ? »

Kevin secoua la tête. « Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que ça risque d'arriver avant qu'on soit prêts à le gérer ! »

Jessica lâcha un juron. A leurs pieds des mouches commençaient à tourner autour du cadavre du dinosaure. Elle fit signe aux équipes de déblaiement d'évacuer le corps. La puanteur s'éloigna un peu avec eux.

« J'espère vraiment, vraiment que tu te plantes sur ce coup là. » soupira Jessica. Son travail était déjà difficile, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il empire.

« Pour une fois, moi aussi. » répondit le jeune scientifique.

##

Raphaël Novak considérait Jessica Moore comme sa nemesis personnelle et l'exemple vivant de pourquoi les femmes ne devraient pas faire partie de l'armée. Elle se tenait devant lui dans une attitude militaire mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son discours n'avait rien de courtois.

« Ils apprennent ! D'ici quelques années ils franchiront la Passe et vous aurez les mêmes soucis qu'avec Jurassic World, les installations contre les carnivores ne sont plus fonctionnelles, plus aux normes.. S'ils apprennent à nager vous allez avoir des morts ! »

« Votre travail est d'éviter les morts mademoiselle Moore. » Répondit il posément. La réunion rassemblait une partie de l'équipe scientifique, Benny Laffite, chef de la sécurité, Charlie Bradbury chef de la surveillance et une partie du conseil d'administration. Raphael et ses deux cousins Castiel et Gabriel. Le premier refusait depuis tout à l'heure les bonbons en forme de crocodile que lui proposait le second ce que Raphaël trouvait extrêmement agaçant. Ça restait tout de moins même agaçant que ce problème de dinos.

« Je demande le déclenchement du protocole Lysine au moins sur cette espèce ! » Déclara Jessica. A coté d'elle, Sam Winchester étouffa une expression de surprise.

« Ces animaux représentent un investissement scientifique colossal, nous ne les terminerons pas au simple prétexte que vous êtes incapable de faire le travail pour lequel on vous paie. » Dit Raphaël froidement.

« Très bien, alors je me chargerai de laisser les autorités savoir que la sécurité du parc laisse à désirer. Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen d'assurer la sécurité de vos clients. Il y a 15000 personnes sur cette île et à moins de tous leur apprendre à tirer à vue, on ne pourra pas protéger tout le monde si les carnivores débarquent. »

Raphaël tourna les yeux vers Benny qui hocha la tête. « Elle dit vrai. Nos équipes sont insuffisamment équipées pour ce problème. Étourdir les dinos et les renvoyer en zone Nord ne changera rien au fait qu'ils sauront nager... ils reviendront et à terme on ne pourra plus les contenir. »

« C'était une idée stupide au départ de les créer et de les laisser vivre. » Déclara Kevin. Il était le plus jeune de l'assemblée mais sa position d'expert lui permettait une liberté de ton dont il abusait avec joie. « La cohabitation est déjà difficile avec les herbivores, mais pour les carnivores nous sommes des proies... on ne peut pas les dresser ou les domestiquer... Moore a raison, il faudrait les terminer avant qu'ils fassent d'autres victimes. »

« Les raptors peuvent être dressés. » Argumenta Gabriel.

« Non. » Répondit Sam. « Ils peuvent se soumettre à l'autorité d'un alpha humain et accepter des commandes simples. Ça n'est pas du dressage c'est une interaction réciproquement consentie et jusqu'ici les résultats sont au mieux hésitants. »

Raphael croisa les mains sur le bureau.

« Le projet Raptor obtiens des résultats satisfaisants. Nous ne toucherons pas aux raptors, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que le contrat passé entre l'armée et Novak Entreprises représente des milliards à long terme. Le protocole lysine ne sera pas déclenché, en revanche nous renforcerons la digue. » Il se tourna vers Benny et Jessica. « Abattez tout animal qui s'approchera de la côte mais laissez les se reproduire dans la zone Nord. »

La réunion s'acheva plus calmement qu'il ne l'aurait crains. A coté de lui, Castiel avait finalement accepté un des bonbons de Gabriel qu'il laissait fondre dans sa bouche.

Raphael secoua les épaules pour les détendre. « Le labo donne des résultats ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses cousins.

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Winchester a donné un nom au brachiosaure, elle double son poids tout les jours. Il va bientôt falloir la mettre dans la nature mais les résultats sont probants, elle ne le quitte pas. »

Raphael hocha la tête soulagé. « Est ce que l'équipe B fait des progrès ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « le gène est presque stable. »

« Bien. »

Castiel n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. « Je suppose qu'il faut que je m'occupe de cette brèche dans la sécurité ? »

Raphael se fendit d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « C'est toi le directeur du parc. »

« Bien... Je vais faire inspecter la digue et l'île pour améliorer l'isolement des carnivores. »

« Laffite et Moore peuvent s'en charger. »

« Laffite ne connait rien aux dinosaures à part comment les tuer. Et Moore en a peur. Il me faut quelqu'un qui les connaisse et puisse anticiper leurs actions. » Répondit Castiel. « Je vais au parc des raptors. »

##

Garth considérait Dean Winchester comme une œuvre d'art. Il était certain d'être hétérosexuel, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter souvent de ne pas avoir le temps de dessiner autant qu'avant parce que son collègue était une source d'inspiration constante. Il s'obligeait à suivre un entraînement militaire pour avoir une parfaite maîtrise de son corps et développer des réflexes dont il avait besoin pour que les raptors ne le voient pas comme une proie. Le soleil lui avait foncé la peau et creusé des sillons au coin de ses yeux verts. Parfois, quand Garth le voyait dominer un des raptors du regard, il se surprenait à penser que Dean avait quelque chose de reptilien. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans la façon dont il se déplaçait sans jamais lâcher les animaux des yeux, comme s'il craignait si peu son environnement qu'il obligeait le sol à suivre ses pas.

Les raptors avaient six mois et elles lui arrivaient à la taille quand elles se dressaient autant que possible sur leurs pattes arrière. Dean ne commettait jamais l'erreur d'approcher une main vers leurs museaux, il gardait les bras près de son corps, les genoux pliés, imitant presque inconsciemment la position de ses protégées.

« On ne bouge plus mesdames. »

Les animaux couinèrent et l'une d'elles, la plus petite se jeta sur lui par le coté. Garth réprima un cri d'effroi mais Dean pivota rapidement, attrapant l'animal par l'arrière du cou de sa main gantée en produisant un cri avec le synthétiseur audio qui lui permettait d'interagir avec les animaux. Le mouvement l'avait placé au dessus du raptor, face aux deux autres. Il produisit de nouveau le son en refermant la main sur le cou de l'animal, la forçant à baisser la tête en couinant.

« Non. » Dit il fermement avant d'appuyer sa réprimande d'une nouvelle pression qui fit siffler l'animal et crier les deux autres. Il ne les avait pas quittées des yeux mais elles ne bougeaient pas, avaient même légèrement baissé la tête en signe de soumission.

« Bien. »

Il s'écarta , tenant toujours le cou de l'animal a bout de bras et la lâcha brusquement. Elle s'enfuit avec un nouveau cri. Les deux autres observèrent Dean une seconde avant d'emboîter le pas à leur congénère en direction de leur cage que Garth referma derrière elles.

Dean était trempé de sueur.

« Elles s'améliorent. » Remarqua Garth.

« Tasha teste encore les limites. » Grogna Dean en retirant ses gants en vitesse. Ils montaient jusqu'au coude et le protégeaient pour l'instant des morsures des bébés raptors mais d'ici quelques semaines plus rien ne pourrait le protéger de leurs dents ou de leurs griffes.

« Oui, mais Diana et Kara obéissent déjà bien. Tu sais que les résultats sont bons. »

« Pas encore assez bons. Si je baisse ma garde une seconde elles me déchiquettent. »

Garth sourit. « Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. »

Dean secoua la tête. Il était couvert de poussière que la sueur transformait en boue sur son front. « Je leur en veux pas, je préférerais juste que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Comme nous tous. »

Ils sortirent de l'enclos en comparant les progrès dans l'entraînement des raptors et ne remarquèrent qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'ils avaient un visiteur.

Castiel Novak semblait très déplacé au milieu de la végétation, ses chaussures luxueuses bien vernies déjà pleines de poussière. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur un écran le jour où il avait pris la direction du parc, et il l'avait imaginé plus petit.

« Dean Winchester ? »

« Présent. »

Castiel le regarda sans la moindre trace d'amusement. « Je dois vous parler à propos de la sécurité du parc. »

« Ooookay... » Marmonna Garth. « Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas. » Il s'éloigna avec un signe de tête à Dean et un salut qui passait pour respectueux à Castiel.

« C'est Benny Lafitte le chef de la sécurité. » Dit Dean avant de montrer à Castiel la direction de l'enclos des raptors.

« Il ne sait pas anticiper le comportement des dinosaures. Vous, si. »

Dean grinça des dents. « Pas vraiment. Owen m'a appris, mais la majorité du travail tient au lien que j'établis avec les raptors. Je connais mes trois bébés, pas les dinos de la zone Nord »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit de la zone nord ? »

« Tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de la zone Nord ! Et mon frère était à la réunion de ce matin. »

« Donc vous savez ce que je vais vous demander. »

« Comment réparer la digue pour empêcher les dinos d'apprendre à surfer ? J'ai aucune compétence en digues vous savez. »

« Mais à ce qu'on dit vous avez des compétences en dinosaures. »

Dean haussa les épaules. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'enclos, les raptors vagabondaient dans la végétation en se criant dessus sous le regard attentif de Garth qui prenait des notes.

La plus petite des trois se jeta sur le grillage avec un couinement sonore et se mit à le labourer de ses griffes encore incomplètement développées. Castiel fut le seul à avoir un mouvement de recul, s'attirant un sourire de Dean. Le dresseur s'approcha de la grille et fixa le raptor du regard. L'animal pencha la tête de côté pour mieux l'examiner, souffla et adopta une posture moins agressive.

« Seulement avec ces trois là. »Dit Dean sans se retourner. « Tout les autres sont juste de gros lézards ou des vaches sans lait pour moi. »

Castiel s'approcha pour examiner le raptor toujours à la grille. Elle avait des yeux jaunes, dégageait une odeur de vieil humus et il se surprit à crier quand elle se jeta encore contre la grille. Dean avait tendu instinctivement le bras entre lui et l'animal. Castiel baissa les yeux sur la main qui froissait sa chemise blanche mais Dean n'avait pas lâché le reptile des yeux.

« Arrêtez d'avoir peur d'elle, elle pense que vous êtes une proie. »

« Je suis une proie pour elle. » Rétorqua Castiel en reculant d'un pas. Il fronça les sourcils en analysant sa phrase. « Proie » n'était pas le genre de mot qu'il utilisait habituellement pour se définir. Les Novak étaient riches, puissants, volontaires. On l'avait élevé dans la certitude et l'optique qu'il commande, qu'il soit quelqu'un d'important et d'influent. On l'avait toujours respecté ou bien il avait toujours imposé le respect qu'il pensait lui être du. Dean était sans gène mais même lui savait qui il était et ce qu'il représentait. Le raptor, elle, n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tout ce que voit cet animal c'est quatre-vingt kilos de viande qui court moins vite qu'elle et n'a ni griffes ni dents pour se défendre. »

Dean avait un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il claqua des doigts en faisant un geste large sans quitter le dinosaure des yeux. Après un instant d'incertitude l'animal poussa quelque cris et fit demi tour pour aller retrouver ses congénères.

« Ça vous fait réaliser qu'on n'achète pas tout hein ? »

« Plait il ?»

Dean se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, Il ne cillait pas ce qui mit Castiel mal à l'aise.

« On n'a que le pouvoir que les autres nous donnent... Elle me donne le pouvoir de la commander, vous, votre argent elle s'en fiche. Votre statut, elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas que vous pourriez la faire abattre juste pour rire. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur elle et vous le savez. C'est pour ça que vous êtes une proie. »

Castiel lui jeta un regard si froid que Dean comprit instantanément qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, et également pourquoi sa famille l'avait nommé à la tête du parc. Ces yeux là vous remettaient à votre place, et s'assuraient que vous sachiez qu'il vous était supérieur. Un regard et Dean se rappela qu'il était remplaçable comme n'importe quel employé du parc. Il n'était pas un dinosaure, il ne valait pas des millions, il n'était pas un incroyable projet scientifique, juste un ex marine avec une vague affinité pour les gros lézards.

« Désolé. »Grogna-t-il. « Je n'aurais probablement pas du dire ça. »

« En effet, vous n'auriez pas du. » Répondit Castiel froidement. « Un hélico viendra vous chercher cet après midi, j'attends votre rapport demain. »

« Je n'aurai jamais le temps de vous taper un rapport pour demain... »

Castiel soupira, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Présentez vous à mon bureau à l'heure qui vous conviendra demain. Je vous recevrai vous me ferez votre rapport à l'oral. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Castiel remonta dans sa voiture en se demandant pourquoi Dean n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'avait pas plus de pouvoir sur lui que sur le raptor. Il avait lu le dossier de Dean Winchester, son entraînement de Marines, ses compétences et ses qualifications faisaient de lui quelqu'un qu'on se battrait pour engager dans n'importe quel service de protection rapproché. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix et pourtant il s'était rendu à son autorité comme si l'idée que Castiel puisse le licencier était un moyen de pression sur lui.

C'était illogique et il passa le trajet du retour à retourner la question dans sa tête sans y trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

##

Dean n'y connaissait rien en digues, mais Castiel avait raison, il s'y connaissait en dinosaures et il se rendit compte le lendemain que c'était une qualification requise pour ce job. L'ingénieur qui l'accompagnait pouvait bien lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait à propos de la force des marées et de la résistance de telle ou telle structure, Dean n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

En revanche, depuis le sommet à moitié écroulé de la digue, il sentait les embruns poisser sa chemise, il voyait les arbres de la Zone Nord s'agiter sous l'effet d'une brise nauséabonde ou d'un superprédateur.

N'importe quoi voudrait se sauver de cet enfer.

Les gosses se créaient des histoires à faire peur où leurs parents les abandonnaient sur cette partie de l'île pour que le T rex les mange. Mais il y avait là bien pire que le Trex. Des créatures si grosses, si génétiquement manipulées que Sam lui avait confié un jour que le nom de code pour ces projets était Godzilla.

Rien de tout ça n'était bon. La flore locale n'était pas celle adaptée à ces animaux, et la cage, toujours trop petite et trop dangereuse pour eux. L'instinct de survie les pousserait à s'enfuir, quitte à risquer leur vie. Dean doutait par ailleurs que les dinosaures aient une conscience assez développée pour vraiment avoir la notion de mort autrement qu'en cas de danger imminent.

Il prenait des notes, tentant de retranscrire correctement le charabia de l'ingénieur. Mais il lui avait suffit d'un coup d'œil aux traces de pattes sur le sable de la plage désormais calme pour comprendre. La Passe ne les retiendrait pas longtemps, pas tous en tout cas.

C'était en substance ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire à Novak quand il se présenta à son bureau en fin d'après midi. Les heures d'hélicoptère l'avaient épuisé mais il avait pris le temps de prendre une douche chez Sam avant d'aller voir son patron. Il était plus tard qu'il l'avait prévu et le soleil se couchait déjà sur le parc. En contrebas du grand bâtiment central au sommet duquel se trouvaient les bureaux, la foule allait et venait, marré mouvante et bigarrée s'empiffrant de frites et de sucettes en forme de tricératops. C'était étrange de vivre dans un parc d'attraction et surtout d'y travailler, comme si la magie devenait chaque jour une réalité fadasse.

« Il n'est pas là. » Décréta un secrétaire ronchon.

« Il m'a demandé de passer. »

« Vous êtes ? » demanda l'autre comme si Dean ne s'était pas présenté un instant auparavant.

« Dean Winchester. »

Le secrétaire jeta un œil à une note scotchée à son ordinateur et pinça les lèvres.

« Monsieur Novak a dit de vous adresser àà son domicile si vous arriviez après son départ. »

« Et c'est où ça ? »

Du pouce, le jeune homme désigna le bâtiment sur lequel ouvrait la baie vitrée à laquelle il tournait le dos. Dean grinça des dents, s'il avait su que Castiel habitait le même bâtiment que Sam il se serait abstenu de traverser la foule pour rejoindre les bureaux.

Les employés du parc avaient tous la possibilité de loger sur place, la plupart de ceux qui avaient des enfants choisissaient de résider sur le continent, plus simple pour leur scolarisation, et au fond plus sur pour les gosses. Dean et Sam avaient fait partie des rares à grandir sur l'île. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils la connaissaient si bien, pour ça que les rugissements du T rex le soir ne les empêchait pas de dormir, pour ça que les animaux n'avaient pas perdu leur magie pour eux.

C'était leur maison, aussi dangereuse et mercantile soit elle. Dean ne pouvait pas parler pour Sam, mais il l'appréciait. En revanche il n'aimait pas la foule de gosses excités et aux mains grasses qu'il dut traverser une seconde fois pour atteindre son but. Castiel habitait l'avant dernier étage et mit un long moment à répondre quand Dean sonna à la porte.

Il portait encore son pantalon et sa chemise de costume, mais ils étaient froissés comme ses cheveux, et il avait les paupières lourdes.

« Je vous attendait plus tôt. » Déclara-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Dean.

« Je voulais être présentable. » Répondit le dresseur.

Castiel l'examina en clignant lentement des yeux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Dean regarda autour de lui. Tout était clair, net et ordonné. Propre. Il imagina mentalement le camping car d'Owen où il passait le plus clair de son temps, et l'appartement qu'on lui avait alloué dans le secteur Ouest, tout deux encombrés de souvenirs, de photos, d'objets divers et de meubles mal assortis. Rien n'aurait pu être plus opposé à l'environnement de Castiel.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son rapport, debout, les mains croisées dans le dos face à son patron qui s'était assis sur le canapé blanc. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'emportait, parlant avec les mains, allant et venant dans le salon où ses bottes faisaient un bruit mat.

« Et donc la digue on peut la reconstruire mais ça ne les retiendra pas et … »

Il se rendit compte en regardant par la fenêtre que le soleil s'était couché tout à fait et qu'il faisait sombre. Castiel n'avait pas allumé. Et ne releva pas quand Dean s'interrompit brutalement.

« Monsieur Novak ? »

Il discernait la forme de Castiel dans la pénombre mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. A tâtons, Dean alluma une lampe posée sur une table près de la fenêtre. Castiel dormait.

Dean remarqua alors qu'il était pâle, ses traits tirés, et les cernes sous ses yeux. D'après Charlie, depuis la tempête les Novak faisaient l'impossible pour que l'évasion des dinos passe sous silence, les réunions s'enchaînaient… Novak n'avait peut être pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

Dean soupira et se mit en quête d'un papier et d'un crayon en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Les tiroirs de la cuisine étaient parfaitement rangés, dépourvus du bazar que Dean considérait comme habituel dans une cuisine, et dépourvus de quoi écrire. Il n'osa pas se rendre dans la chambre ni ouvrir les tiroirs des meubles du salon.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir comme un voleur, sa mère aurait été mécontente que son garçon se comporte comme ça. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas élevé un peu mieux.

Le réfrigérateur était vide. Pas un vide de qui n'a pas d'argent pour le remplir (ça, Dean connaissait), mais le vide luxueux de ceux qui ne mangent jamais chez eux. Il y avait une bouteille de champagne dans la porte et quelques fruits, certains que Dean n'identifia pas.

Curieusement, cela le rendit triste. A quoi ça servait, un appartement si grand avec une si belle vue pour s'endormir sur le canapé le ventre vide ?

Il s'assura que la porte ne se referme pas derrière lui et descendit plusieurs étages avant de toquer à la porte de Charlie. Celle-ci ouvrit en plein milieu d'une phrase destinée à quelqu'un a l'autre bout du téléphone qu'elle tenait coincé entre son oreille et son épaule. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et termina sa communication le temps que Dean s'imprègne de l'ambiance familière.

« Un soucis ? »

« Je viens t'emprunter de la bouffe. »

Elle haussa les sourcils curieuse tandis qu'il ouvrait son frigo. « Je suis venu faire mon rapport à Novak, il s'est endormi sur le canapé et ma mère m'arrachera les ongles si je le laisse comme ça. »

Charlie eut un petit rire. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à Novak pour l'endormir comme ça ? »

« Mon rapport. » Grogna Dean en empilant des victuailles sur une assiette. « Sur la digue de la Passe. »

« Je parlais pas de ça. »

« Je sais de quoi tu parlais petite fouine ! » Rétorqua Dean. Il referma la porte du frigo d'un coup de pied. « Et non, Novak n'est pas mon genre. Je les aime moins propres sur eux et moins imbus de leur personne. »

« Tu lui fais à manger ! »

« Parce que je suis un garçon gentil et bien élevé. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Elle secoua la tête et lui tint la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Dean aurait cru pouvoir faire une salade et des sandwiches en silence, mais Castiel avait apparemment le sommeil léger.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Grogna-t-il en se levant du canapé, fusillant le dresseur du regard.

« A manger. » Répondit Dean sans se démonter. « Ma mère m'arracherait les yeux si elle savait que j'ai laissé quelqu'un avec le ventre vide. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité. » Fit il froidement.

« Tant mieux parce que vous n'inspirez pas franchement la pitié ni la compassion. » Rétorqua Dean en posant l'assiette qu'il avait en main. « J'ai repéré la sortie. » Il récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, furieux.

« Attendez ! »

«Je vous taperai le rapport, vous l'aurez demain. La digue est merdique et la passe sera inefficace dans quelques temps. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir. »Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, attendant vaguement un ordre ou une réponse mais rien ne vint. Il se retourna, Castiel avait l'assiette dans les mains comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

« Restez. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger seul. »

Dean grimaça. « Même pour inviter quelqu'un à manger il faut que vous lui donniez des ordres ? »

« Même pour accepter une invitation à dîner vous devez vous montrer irrespectueux ? »

La fureur de Dean retomba comme un soufflé et il fut tenté de rire. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé faisant grimacer Castiel. Dean leva les sourcils attendant la réprimande, mais Castiel se contenta de chercher des couverts dans un tiroir et de lui tendre une assiette. Ils mangèrent en silence un moment avant que Dean se décide à lui poser des questions auxquelles Castiel répondit d'abord de mauvaise grâce, puis un peu plus obligeamment.

« Tu.. Vous n'avez jamais visité le parc ? En vrai ? » s'exclama le dresseur. Castiel secoua la tête en piquant sa dernière tomate du bout de sa fourchette .

« Ce n'était pas requis pour le travail que je fais. »

« Mais... Mais comment on peu gérer un parc d'attraction sans le connaître ? »

« Très bien apparemment. » Rétorqua Castiel piqué. « La fréquentation s'est redressée depuis un an, le fiasco de Jurassic World est presque oublié, Jurassic Universe a une fréquentation de ... »

« Non... Cas.. Monsieur Novak, je ne parle pas de chiffres là, je vous parle de la vraie vie ! »

« C'est la vraie vie ! »

Dean l'examina une seconde comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si Castiel était sérieux. Il l'était.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu le Vivier alors ? »

« Bien sur que si je connais toutes les installations scientifiques et ... »

« Non... Je veux dire en dehors de la visite guidée que vous faites aux investisseurs ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules. « C'est un bassin d'élevage, ça n'a rien de fascinant. »

Dean laissa tomber sa fourchette prêt à rugir de mécontentement. Il agrippa Castiel par la manche et le traîna vers la porte.

« Winchester qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Grogna Castiel avec sa voix de directeur du parc.

« Mettez vos pompes, et cessez de m'appeler Winchester, mon nom c'est Dean. Et vous et moi on va au Vivier. »

« Il fait nuit. »

« Justement ! »

Castiel n'avait quasiment pas reçu d'ordre depuis près de dix ans, et il n'avait pas aimé le dernier. Mais la fébrilité de Dean et son sourire à la fois joyeux et déterminé l'intriguaient. Il se chaussa et suivit le dresseur au milieu des clients du parc, moins nombreux à cette heure, puis entre des bâtiments moins éclairés et moins accueillants, puis à l'arrière des installations principales.

Le Vivier était un bassin gigantesque protégé par des murs très hauts et plusieurs portes dont Dean connaissait chaque code. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« La sécurité laisse à désirer. »

« Ma meilleure amie est chef de la sécurité informatique, mon meilleur ami est chef de la sûreté du parc. Je vais où je veux. »Répondit Dean avec un sourire satisfait. La réponse déplut à Castiel mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer ils étaient entrés dans l'enceinte du Vivier, et il comprit pourquoi Dean tenait tan à cet endroit.

La coupole transparente au dessus du bassin ne laissait voir aucune des lumières du parc, juste quelques étoiles et le ciel très sombre.

Il y avait des installations au bord du bassin, et surtout un large banc de sable très fin qui l'entourait où Castiel eut aussitôt envie de plonger les pieds. Ils étaient en haut d'un escalier en béton et il se pencha par dessus le garde fou métallique pour scruter les vagues. Les bébés dinosaures criaient, un son profond et plutôt mélodieux qui ne signalait aucune détresse.

« Ils chantent la nuit. » Dit Dean à coté de lui.

« Je ne savais pas... »

«Mon frère et moi on venait ici quand on était petits... »

Castiel lui jeta un regard surpris. Le Vivier était très chichement éclairé mais il pouvait voir que Dean souriait.

« Comment avez vous eut accès à cet endroit ? »

« A l'époque ce n'était pas vraiment sécurisé... Nos parents étaient employés du Jurassic World, on a quasiment grandit ici. On faisait le mur pour venir se baigner ici … Un jour, un des plésio a voulut jouer avec Sammy et a faillit le noyer. J'ai cru que j'allais prendre la rouste de ma vie mais nos parents n'ont rien dit. C'est à partir de là qu'ils ont commencé à sécuriser l'endroit. » Dean sourit et s'accouda à la rambarde. «On a toujours trouvé des trucs pour revenir. »

« Même après qu'il ait faillit mourir ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « Attendez, vous allez comprendre... »

Castiel avait l'impression de comprendre, mais il attendit quand même en silence. Ils ne voyaient pas les plésiosaures, juste leurs vagues silhouettes sous l'eau à peine éclairée. Et puis une petite vaguelette quelque part sur le lac. Puis une seconde, une frange d'écume lumineuse.

« Qu'est ce ... »

« Du plancton phosphorescent. » Sourit Dean. « Ce truc là ne s'illumine que quand on le remue... les chercheurs l'ont mis là pour repérer quand un plésio sort de l'eau. »

Fasciné, Castiel regarda la large tête d'un animal sortir doucement de l'eau entouré brièvement par de petites vagues scintillantes. Puis un second, un troisième. Ils s'approchèrent les uns des autres en continuant de chanter, faisant jaillir l'écume lumineuse autour d'eux en se tournant autour, tentant de se mordre, se percutant les uns les autres...

« Ils se battent ? » S'inquiéta Castiel.

« Non. Ils jouent. »

Castiel n'avait pas conscience que Dean le regardait. Il ne savait pas qu'il agrippait la rambarde si fort que ses bras en tremblaient, ni qu'il souriait. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et il était plutôt fier d'en être à l'origine. Il regarda sa montre.

« Vous voulez voir un truc vraiment cool ? »

« Ça ce n'est pas... cool ? » Répondit Castiel fasciné par le ballet des animaux en contrebas.

« Encore plus... »

« Impressionne moi... » Le tutoiement lui avait échappé mais il ne se reprit pas.

« Lève les yeux. »

Le Vivier était insonorisé, il s'éclaira en rouge au moment ou le premier feu d'artifice éclata au dessus de la coupole. Les plésiosaures changèrent de chanson, se mirent à nager plus vite, créant encore plus d'écume qui reflétait la couleur des peintures lumineuses dans le ciel. Bleu, blanc, rouge, vert, orange. Puis des vagues d'or dans le ciel et sur l'écume.

« Mon dieu... »

C'était magnifique et inattendu. C'était un instant parfait comme Castiel en avait rarement connu. Pour un instant il ne pensa pas aux intérêts du parc, aux chiffres, à l'argent, à son appartement vide ou à sa famille. Il regardait juste le ciel et le lac s'illuminer, en présence de quelqu'un qui avait l'air encore plus émerveillé que lui.

« C'est magnifique. » Murmura-t-il. Il se tourna vers Dean pour le remercier et pendant une brève seconde il se demanda pourquoi il parlait du spectacle alors qu'il aurait pu parler de son vis à vis. Dean était magnifique dans la pénombre, avec juste son sourire d'enfant heureux qui donnait envie d'en faire des dessins à l'infini.

« Je sais. »

Sourire de gamin désobéissant et joyeux. Un vrai sourire gentil.

Et Castiel l'embrassa.

##

« Est ce qu'on peut faire un dragon ? »

Gabriel avait prit la désagréable habitude de venir mâchouiller ses bonbons près du plan de travail de Sam pendant qu'il fertilisait des œufs. A coté de lui, le bébé brachiosaure qu'il avait appelé Leia dormait en rond, occupant tout l'espace disponible. Elle n'avait que trois semaines et déjà elle était trop grande pour rester dans le laboratoire.

Sam soupira. « Non on ne peut pas. »

« Tu n'as même pas essayé ! »

« Ce parc a pour vocation de faire revivre des espèces disparues, pas d'en créer de nouvelles ! » Rétorqua Sam. « Mais c'est toi le chef, crée un labo pour ça, je suis sure qu'il se trouvera des scientifiques assez dingues pour tenter l'expérience ! »

Il savait qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de son chef de laboratoire, mais Gabriel ne prenait jamais rien mal, et Sam le considérait comme son casse pieds personnel.

« Je vais devoir confier Leia au troupeau... elle ne peut plus rester ici. »

Gabriel regarda l'animal qui dormait à ses pieds et hocha la tête. « Les résultats sur la domestications sont concluants, on va pouvoir la relâcher. »

Sam arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Domestication ? »

« Bien sur Big Sammy... c'était tout le sujet de l'étude. »

Le laboratoire autour d'eux bruissait de pas et de gens s'apostrophant mais Sam avait l'impression qu'il venait d'être frappé de surdité partielle.

« Tu … Vous voulez domestiquer les dinos ? »

Gabriel eut un grand sourire. « Bien sur ! Imagine combien ça rapportera. »

« Mais ils sont gigantesques ! » Cria Sam au bord de la crise de nerfs. Qui pouvait être stupide au point de vouloir domestiquer des animaux que le parc avait déjà le plus grand mal à contenir à l'écart du public ?

« Oh il y a toute une section du labo en train de mettre au point des gènes de nainisme pour faire de ces charmants gigantos des animaux de compagnie à échelle humaine. » Gabriel se pencha pour caresser la tête de Leia qui ne se réveilla pas. « Et toi, Sammy, tu viens de valider tout leurs travaux. Félicitations ! »

##

« Je me suis fait mettre comme un bleu. » Grogna Sam en se couvrant le visage des mains. Il était dans le camping car de Dean et venait de lui raconter la scène. Libérer Leia dans le troupeau allait au moins avoir l'avantage qu'il avait une bonne semaine devant lui pour qu'elle s'acclimate à ses congénères et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'affronter Gabriel dans un futur proche. Perchée sur les marches de la caravane, Jessica, elle, fulminait contre Raphaël et son refus catégorique de terminer les dilophosaures. C'était plus ou moins une réunion de tout ceux qui avaient un Novak comme Némésis personnelle.

« Ils veulent entraîner des raptors et les vendre à l'armée, nainiser des brachiosaures et les vendre à des particuliers... Est ce qu'il y a un truc qui les arrêtera ? » Grogna la jeune femme. « Ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est dangereux et stupide ? »

Dean soupira en leur tendant une bière à chacun. « Kevin n'arrête pas de le leur dire mais je crois que les Novak n'ont aucune idée d'avec quoi ils jouent. Ils voient leur intérêt financier et rien d'autre. Donne leur encore dix ans et le programme Raptor servira de chiens de gardes à tout les riches du coin. »

Sam eut un reniflement méprisant. « Qu'ils se fassent bouffer ! »

« Hé on parle de vrais gens là ! » Rétorqua Dean.

« Je sais. Mais des vrais gens trop stupides pour survivre si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Dis l'homme qui vit au milieu des dinosaures depuis qu'il est gosse et dont l'un d'eux le prend pour sa maman ! » Se moqua Jessica.

A l'extérieur de la caravane, Leia qui pesait à présent près d'une tonne et mesurait déjà plus de deux mètres de haut tendait le cou pour grignoter des feuilles des arbres alentours. L'amener jusqu'à ce secteur du parc avait nécessité une importante dose de tranquillisants et une énorme remorque et Sam se sentait un peu coupable de l'abandonner sans lui avoir rien expliqué. Mais c'était idiot de parler à un dinosaure... plus encore qu'à un chien, même si ce spécimen là le reconnaissait et tentait à chaque fois de lui brouter les cheveux pour lui dire bonjour.

« Ou en est la romance avec le patron ? » Demanda Jessica en commençant à décoller l'étiquette de sa boisson. « Il y a une possibilité qu'il convainque ses cousins que ce sont des abrutis ? »

Dean eut un petit rire. « Il admettra qu'il couche avec un de ses employés environ dix ans avant de contredire un de ses cousins. Rien à attendre de ce côté. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. » Dit Sam. Il tendit la main vers Leia qui s'approchait de son pas pesant. Elle aurait pu lui arracher le bras d'un coup de dent mais elle se contenta de le renifler et de s'éloigner en constatant qu'il n'avait rien de bon à manger.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que elle te trouve. « Rétorqua Dean en désignant Jessica. « Et pourtant vous êtes ensemble ! »

« Touché. » commenta Sam.

Jessica ne prêtait plus attention à la conversation. Elle décollait soigneusement l'étiquette de la bière, lambeaux par lambeaux en essayant de former une idée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a contre le fait de coucher avec un de ses employés ? Je veux dire, ça vous regarde où est le problème ? »

« L'image de marque de Novak Industrie ne peut pas se le permettre. » Répondit Dean. « Je crois qu'ils le tiennent littéralement par les couilles. »

Jessica sourit. « Ça, c'est très bon pour moi. »

##

C'était la plus mauvaise idée de toute l'histoire des mauvaises idées et Dean s'en voulait d'en être involontairement à l'origine. Castiel fulminait et le dresseur aurait vraiment préféré avoir affaire une meute de raptors adultes qu'à son regard furieux.

« A la seconde où elle revient elle est virée ! Et elle mourra de faim sous un pont avant de retrouver ne serait ce qu'un boulot de serveuse au fast food du coin. » Hurla-t-il. Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans son appartement depuis plus d'une heure en agonisant Jessica d'injures.

« Elle ne dira rien ! »

« Bien sur qu'elle ne dira rien ! Raphael a accepté son chantage … et qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de lui raconter notre vie privée ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « C'est mon amie, et elle a ses raisons. »

« Aucune raison ne justifie de me mettre dans cette situation ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un apprends pour nous ! »

« Non , effectivement je ne sais pas parce que tu hurles sans rien expliquer ! » s'emporta Dean.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce qu'elle a fait est … Je t'assure qu'elle ne le refera plus jamais ! »

Castiel avait l'expression froide et déterminée que Dean détestait chez lui. Mais il tremblait et semblait faire de gros efforts pour le cacher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Dean un ton plus bas.

Castiel ne répondit pas. Au dessus de l'immeuble un hélicoptère passa qui emportait Jessica, Raphael et Kevin vers le secteur Nord.

L'idée de la jeune femme était simple, menacer de révéler au public la liaison de Dean et Castiel si Raphael refusait de se rendre avec elle dans le secteur nord pour constater la dangerosité des carnivores. Sam avait fait remarquer qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de le menacer s'il n'autorisait pas l'éradication des espèces dangereuses mais la jeune femme avait secoué la tête.

« Non, ça lui laissera le temps de réfléchir et d'étouffer les révélations. Si je lui fais prendre l'hélico tout de suite, il sera obligé de se rendre compte que ces animaux sont une menace... j'ai juste besoin d'un moyen de pression pour le convaincre de se rendre dans la zone Nord. »

Dean avait tenu à informer lui même Castiel du plan de Jessica. Il se doutait que le directeur le prendrait mal, mais pas à ce point.

« Moore sait ce qu'elle fait ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « C'est la meilleure. »

« Meilleure ou pas, à la seconde où elle remet le pied sur l'ile, elle est virée. »

Dean soupira. « Je crois qu'elle s'y attends. »

##

C'était l'idée la plus stupide de toutes l'histoire des idées stupides, et Sam savait de quoi il parlait, un bébé brachiosaure s'était imprégnée de lui un mois plus tôt. Il était un expert dans le domaine.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Tenta de le rassurer Charlie en lui tendant un casque tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle dans la salle de contrôle. « On a des caméras partout et on les envoie sur le territoire des compsognathus. Les tout petits... Au pire ils se feront grignoter les chevilles et Jess est armée. »

« A chaque fois que quelqu'un dit que tout va bien se passer, quelque chose tourne mal. » Grogna Sam. « On appelle ça la loi de Murphy ! »

« Absolument pas. » Fit la voix de Kevin dans le micro, légèrement brouillée par le bruit de l'hélicoptère. « La loi de murphy stipule seulement que tout ce qui peut arriver va arriver. »

« Est ce qu'il y a une probabilité pour que vous soyez avalés vivants par un T rex ? » Railla Sam.

« Pas tant que je suis armée. » Répondit Jessica. « Et tais toi, tu fais peur à monsieur Novak ! »

le silence qui suivit leur permit à tous d'imaginer le regard que Raphael lançait à Jessica.

« Ça a été un honneur de te connaître Jess. » S'amusa Charlie. « J'espère que tu as conscience que tu es d'ores et déjà au chômage ? »

« Tant que ça sauve des vies... » Marmonna la jeune femme. « On arrive.

Sur les moniteurs, les caméras de l'hélicoptère montraient la Passe et la plage qu'ils survolaient avant de bifurquer vers l'est en direction d'une plaine à flanc de montagne, territoire des **Compsognathus**

Depuis la salle de contrôle, l'endroit semblait magique et magnifique. Ils survolèrent l'étendue d'herbe d'un vert surréaliste avant d'atterrir à la lisière de la forêt. La caméra que Jess portait sur son casque montra ses bottes qui s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe haute, puis les arbres dont les feuilles ployaient sous un vent léger. Sam se dit qu'il devait manquer quelque chose à force de ne voir que son laboratoire ou la caravane de Dean. Enfant, il avait joué par là, à la recherche des ruines du premier Jurassic Park dont il se souvenait encore clairement de l'emplacement au pied de la montagne à quelques kilomètres de là. Il n'y était plus retourné depuis l'ouverture officielle de Jurassic World et encore moins depuis celle de Jurassic Universe.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vos parents vous aient laissé batifoler là dedans. »Marmonna Charlie dont les yeux allaient d'un écran à l'autre à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de suspect tandis que Raphaël et Kevin mettaient pied à terre dans l'herbe aplatie par les pales de l'hélicoptère qui redécolla aussitôt.

« Il ne reste pas ? » Demanda Raphael dans son casque.

« Trop dangereux » Répondit Jessica sèchement. « Il n'aurait pas le temps de redécoller si un dino voulait l'attaquer. »

« Aucun animal n'attaquerait quelque chose d'aussi gros. »

Jess renifla avec mépris. « C'est ce que John Hamond pensait. »

Ils se mirent à marcher, l'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans la salle de contrôle et Sam se mit à se ronger les ongles. « Tout va bien se passer » promis Jessica dans son micro.

« Elles disent toutes ça. » Grogna Sam.

Jessica s'immobilisa, la tête tournée vers un point à la lisière des buissons. « Charlie, tu vois ça ? »

Charlie augmenta le contraste de son écran rapidement.

« Ouais, je les vois, ils vous ont vus aussi. »

« Je ne vois rien. » Fit Raphaël.

« Ceux là, on ne les voit pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont dangereux. » Dit Kevin doucement. Les herbes se mirent à bouger doucement et Raphaël entendit un léger bruit de pattes. Il suivit l'ondulation de l'herbe jusqu'à environ un mètre de lui. Une toute petite tête émergeait de l'herbe, presque aussi verte que le végétal. Raphaël s'accroupit pour regarder l'animal de plus près.

« C'est un bébé ? »

« Non. » Répondit Kevin en regardant autour de lui l'herbe qui bougeait doucement. « Ça c'est un adulte. »

« Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant. »

« Ils ne le sont pas. » Répondit Jessica en armant son fusil. « Ils sont seulement nombreux. »

Raphaël leva les yeux. Un petit peu plus loin d'autres têtes émergèrent, les regardant avec circonspection de leurs petits yeux noirs. Un deux, dix, trop pour les compter.

« Ils se reproduisent bien ceux là. » Fit Sam derrière son écran. Il était passé aux ongles de la seconde main.

« Trop rapides et trop petits pour avoir de vrais prédateurs. » Expliqua Kevin en se penchant pour que sa caméra puisse mieux repérer les animaux qui lui arrivaient à peine au genou. « On n'arrive même pas à les baguer. »

« Vous baguez les dinosaures ? » fit Raphaël.

« Comment vous croyez qu'on les surveille ? » Grogna Jessica. « Ils ont tous un traqueur à l'exception de ceux qu'on arrive pas à avoir comme ces petites saletés. » Elle savait que les Compsognathus n'attaqueraient pas tant qu'elle les gardait en vue, en revanche, ils avaient adapté leur méthode de chasse.

« Kevin... ils faisaient pas ça la dernière fois... » Fit elle en suivant des yeux trois ou quatre animaux qui se baissaient pour ramper dans l'herbe et les contourner.

« Non... Ils ne sont pas discrets mais ils ont évolué depuis... On est venus quand il y a deux mois ? »

« Yeup. »

« QU'est ce qu'ils font ? Interrogea Raphael dont la voix commençait à donner des signes clairs d'agacement.

« Ils nous encerclent. » Répondit Jessica en levant son fusil. « Et ça, ils l'ont pas appris tout seuls. » Elle tira sur un petit groupe d'animaux qui bifurquaient sur la gauche, en heurtant un en plein thorax. Sa balle était si grosse et l'animal si petit qu'il explosa presque faisant siffler ses compagnons qui reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, la plupart tournèrent les talons et partirent se réfugier à la lisière des arbres.

Sam avait cessé de se ronger les ongles et scrutait les écrans. « C'est impossible ... » Souffla-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Charlie. Autour d'eux la salle de commande commençait à bruisser de gens dont l'inquiétude augmentait à chaque minute et qui commençaient à donner à l'hélicoptère l'ordre de revenir les chercher.

« Ils ont la même technique que les raptors. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de raptors dans la Zone Nord. » Fit Charlie.

« C'est pour ça que c'est impossible ! »

« Possible ou pas, on va pas traîner. » Grogna Jess.

Un cri aigu la fit se retourner, un Compsognathus avait attaqué Raphael, sautant à hauteur de sa hanche pour le mordre et le griffer de ses petites pattes avant. Ses dents s'étaient plantées dans la ceinture en cuir du président de Novak Industries et son pantalon en toile épaisse le protégeait assez pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Il saisit l'animal à pleine main avec un cri de colère et l'envoya valser au loin.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me montrer mademoiselle Moore... » Grogna-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Kevin qui s'était approché du cadvre leur fit signe de se taire en reniflant.

« Jess... c'était quoi tes balles ? »

« Des simples pourquoi ? »

Kevin se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés. « Parce que l'armurier va avoir des comptes à te rendre. » Dit il les dents serrées. Il leva à hauteur de ses yeux une balle sanglante et fendue. « Ça, c'est des balles à l'urine de T-Rex. »

Charlie étouffa un cri dans sa main et se pencha vers le micro de son plan de travail. « Je rappelle l'hélico, cassez vous d'ici tout de suite ! » Cria-t-elle avant de saisir une série d'instructions sur son logiciel.

« Ça attirera le T rex ? » demanda Sam inquiet.

« Non, il est de l'autre coté de la zone, trop loin... » répondit Charlie la gorge serrée.

« Alors quel est le problème ? » grogna Jessica.

Un long rugissement lui répondit. Profond, incroyablement fort, avec des pointes aiguës qui crevaient les tympans et faisaient battre le cœur beaucoup trop vite.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Raphaël. Sa peau noire ne pouvait pas blêmir mais ses yeux écarquillés ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa peur.

« C'est gros en tout cas. « Fit Kevin en reculant d'un pas.

Autour d'eux, les compsognathus que plus personne ne regardaient se rapprochaient. L'un d'eux poussa un cri et d'un coup une nuée verte de dents et de petites griffes fondirent sur le groupe. Jessica tira en l'air et se précipita sur Raphaël pour l'aider à se dégager des petites bêtes qui l'assaillaient, jetant chacune d'elles sur leurs congénères encore à terre. Ceux qui entouraient Kevin n'osaient pas approcher, repoussés par l'odeur d'urine de T rex qui l'entourait. Il leur jeta le cadavre de leur compagnon pour les distraire et Jessica tira dans le tas. Un second rugissement se fit entendre, encore plus fort que le précédent. L'hélicoptère était en vue.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! » Marmonnait Charlie entre ses dents.

Raphaël grognait de douleur en se débarrassant du dernier Compsognathus qui avait trouvé moyen de le mordre au poignet. Il regarda un peu incrédule le sang qui se mettait à dégouliner le long de ses doigts.

« Je les croyais... »

« pas dangereux ? « Grogna Jess. « Ils ne le sont pas... Pas comparés à ce qui arrive. »

Sam entendait la peur dans sa voix et il retenait son souffle les yeux fixés sur la caméra embarquée de l'hélicoptère qui approchait de la plaine.

Pas assez vite. Les arbres commençaient à bouger à moins d'un kilomètre du groupe, et la chose avançait vite.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » souffla-t-il.

« JESS... KEVIN COURREZ ! » hurla Charlie dans son micro.

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux et détalèrent vers le centre de la plaine. Mais Raphaël resta sans bouger près de la lisière des arbres à regarder les Compsognathus s'enfuir.

« NOVAK ON BOUGE ! » Hurla encore Charlie en voyant la chose approcher.

Sam entendit une porte claquer au fond de la pièce et se tourna pour voir arriver Castiel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« ILS VONT SE FAIRE... » Charlie fut interrompue par un rugissement si puissant qu'il satura les haut parleurs de la salle de contrôle et la bête apparut sur plusieurs écrans en même temps.

Raphaël devait lever les yeux à s'en tordre le cou pour voir sa tête et il le regretta aussitôt. L'animal faisait plus de dix mètres de haut, dressé sur ses pattes arrières et sa tête seule était plus grande que Raphaël. L'animal se pencha vers lui bien qu'ils soient séparés de plusieurs mètres et sembla le renifler de loin avant de se remettre à rugir . Le son faisait physiquement mal, glaçait le sang, et une peur primitive l'envahit. Il n'avait plus de jambes, plus la présence d'esprit de fuir. Il était une proie et cette chose immense allait le dévorer.

Un coup de feu le ramena sur terre, la bête eut un mouvement de recul et rugit. Raphaël tourna les talons et s'enfuit, mais l'animal était plus rapide que lui. La douleur le transperça de part en part et des cris humains résonnèrent dans son casque quand l'animal le saisit par une jambe et l'envoya valser en l'air. Il retomba lourdement au sol, l'air expulsé de ses poumons et la douleur lui irradia tout le corps comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il s'était mis à hurler sans s'en rendre compte et se protégeait le visage de ses mais incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la frénésie autour de lui.

Sam vit l'immense animal émerger des arbres et glapit. Cette espèce là n'appartenait pas au catalogue du Jurassic World … Il n'en avait existé qu'un et il était mort des années auparavant... Mais la grande crête sur son dos ne laissait pas de doute sur son espèce.

Le spinosaure saisit Raphaël par la jambe et l'envoya en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet. Il s'apprêtait à le couper en deux d'un coup de dents quand Jess tira l'atteignant juste en dessous de l'œil. Sam glapit encore, Charlie et Castiel hurlaient des ordres que personne ne semblait suivre et Sam regardait l'hélicoptère approcher, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas demi tour. Le copilote jeta des échelles de corde par la fenêtre et se mit à décrire des cercles autour du spinosaure pour le distraire. Kevin s'était jeté sur le corps sanglant de Raphael tandis que Jessica continuait à tirer en vain sur l'animal.

Il saisit son patron à bras le corps malgré ses cris de douleur et de sa main libre saisit une échelle quand elle passa à sa portée. L'hélicoptère prit de l'altitude pour pouvoir le remonter hors de portée des dents de l'animal laissant Jessica seule par terre.

« Jess... » Cria Sam.

« LA FERME ! » Répliqua-t-elle en réarmant. Elle profita de la confusion de l'animal pour se précipiter vers les arbres et grimper dans l'un d'eux. De là elle aurait une meilleure chance de visée. Mais le spinosaure la suivit et donna un coup violent de tout le poids de son corps dans l'arbre ou elle grimpait. L'arbre tomba sur son voisin et Jessica poussa un cri aigu en s'accrochant à sa branche. Au dessus d'elle le dinosaure ouvrit la gueule pour l'avaler.

Elle avait un certain nombre de répliques en tête mais ne perdit pas de temps à parler, elle se débattit avec son fusil, visa un quart de seconde et pressa la détente trois fois de suite. Elle ignorait ou elle avait atteint l'animal mais il se recula avec un horrible rugissement et un flot de bave et de sang. Elle roula douloureusement à bas du tronc de l'arbre déraciné et s'enfuit en direction de la plaine. Elle trébucha sur le crane d'un Compsognathus mais continua sa course vers les échelles de l'hélicoptère à une centaine de mètres de là. Elle n'avait jamais couru si vite, sur un sol rendu si instable par les pas pesants du gigantesque animal qui la poursuivait. Les cris dans son casque la terrifiaient, elle n'était plus qu'une boule d'instinct et de terreur. Elle s'agrippa à l'échelle de toute ses forces en hurlant et sentit l'engin prendre de la hauteur. Mais pas assez vite. Déjà la gueule immense du spinosaure s'ouvrait sous elle prête à l'engloutir. Elle se sentit tirée vers le haut violemment et les dents se refermèrent sur l'échelle en dessous de ses pieds, déséquilibrant violemment l'hélicoptère. Jessica passa un bras autour d'un barreau, serra son fusil contre elle, visa du mieux qu'elle put le museau de l'animal et vida son chargeur. La douleur le fit rugir lâchant l'échelle et l'hélicoptère eut un sursaut vers le haut. Jess manqua de lâcher prise et s'accrocha de tout ses forces. Son fusil bascula sur l'herbe de la plaine ou il fit un instant une tache sombre avant que l'hélicoptère poursuivi vainement par le spinosaure ensanglanté ne survole des arbres puis enfin la passe. Tremblante, Jessica fut hissée à bord par un Kevin blême et suant, couvert du sang de Raphaël.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Jessica hocha la tête surprise d'être en un seul morceau. Soit son transmetteur était cassé, soit plus personne ne disait rien dans la salle de contrôle parce qu'elle n'entendait que le bruit de l'hélicoptère et du vent.

« Et lui ? »

Raphaël s'était évanoui sur le plancher de l'appareil et sa jambe continuait à saigner. Le copilote s'était servi d'un morceau de son pantalon déchiré pour lui faire un garrot qui semblait inefficace. Il lui prenait régulièrement le pouls.

« Il vit. » Dit il.

Jessica poussa un soupir de soulagement, et d'un coup la peur fit place à la colère, elle régla son casque et se mit à hurler dans son micro.

"Des centaines de putain d'espèces dont on a trouvé des os il a fallu qu'ils recréent celui là !" Éructa Jessica. Elle hurlait si fort que le monde l'entendait sans doute sans même avoir besoin des hauts parleurs de la salle de contrôle. "Pourquoi personne ne nous a rien dit ?"

"C'est une branche secrète du labo, Jess, tu sais, celle dont tu n'es pas censée entendre parler ?" Répondit la voix lasse de Charlie dans son casque. A son poste, elle tremblait et retenait à peine ses larmes de stress. Sam avait serré si fort les poings sur le plan de travail qu'il en avait éraflé la peinture. Derrière lui, Castiel était très pâle.

"UNE SALOPERIE DE ... Comment t'appelles ça déjà?"

"Un spinosaure." Répondit Kevin sombrement.

"Une saloperie de comme il a dit ! Préviens les autres Novak que j'arrive, j'ai deux mots à leur dire."

La communication coupa avant que Charlie puisse l'informer que Castiel Novak était dans la pièce et avait tout entendu. Il ne paraissait pas perturbé et à vrai dire plutôt content de lui. Ce qui faisait froid dans le dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Charlie et une équipe médicale attendaient sur l'héliport quand ils se posèrent. Jessica, encore tremblante descendit la première et Sam se jeta sur elle fou d'inquiétude pour la serrer contre lui .

« Tu es blessée ? Tu n'as rien ? » Bafouillait il en la palpant à la recherche d'une blessure. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de le repousser pour qu'un médecin puisse l'examiner mais Sam se tourna vers l'intrus en grognant. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et pendant une seconde tout le monde autour d'eux resta surpris.

« Sam… Mec… Ca va ? » Demanda Kevin en sautant de l'hélicoptère.

« Oui, bien sur … Toi ? » Sam se décrocha de Jessica et laissa enfin le médecin l'examiner pour se pencher sur Kevin aux côtés de Charlie tandis que derrière eux, on évacuait Raphael, gémissant de douleur, sanglé sur un brancard déjà imprégné de sang. La flaque sur le plancher de l'hélicoptère commençait à virer au noir et à sécher.

« On va bien… »Répondit le jeune scientifique. « Novak n'est pas là ? »

Charlie secoua la tête. « Il voulait nous empêcher de venir vous chercher. »

« Elle lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre. » S'amusa Sam. La terreur commençait à le quitter en voyant ses amis sains et saufs. Kevin sourit aussi.

« Son frère vient de se faire bouffer … si j'étais lui je serais là… »

« Ça doit pas marcher comme ça chez les riches. » Commenta Charlie en passant un bras autour de la taille de son ami pour l'aider à marcher malgré ses jambes molles. Sam escorta Jessica jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.

« Il n'avait as l'air vraiment perturbé… Ni par ça ni par … Hé, Kev, t'étais au courant qu'on avait un représentant de cette espèce ? »

Kevin secoua la tête. « Non. A ma connaissance la seule était sur Isla Sorna et elle a été tuée il y a des années de ça par des braconniers chinois… Je me demande ce qu'ils ont créé d'autre… »

« Tu peux pas accéder aux dossiers du labo secret ? » Demanda Jessica à Charlie.

La rouquine secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà essayé… Ils ne sont quasiment pas informatisés pour garder le secret. »

Jessica étouffa un juron et Sam la serra plus fort contre lui.

Castiel n'éprouvait ni peine ni compassion pour Raphael, il avait dépassé ce stade bien longtemps auparavant. Mais les apparences et la raison familiale l'obligeait à lui fournir les meilleurs soins que l'argent puisse acheter, et feindre de l'intérêt pour sa santé.

Raphael avait été rapidement pris en charge par les médecins du parc puis évacué vers le continent où un étage avait été vidé pour sa sécurité et son intimité. Castiel fut autorisé à voir son cousin dans la soirée et le trouva mieux portant qu'il l'aurait cru.

« On ne peut pas dire que cela ait été une réussite. »Déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Castiel hocha la tête. « Moore voulait démontrer la dangerosité des carnivores de la zone Nord, je suppose qu'elle a réussit. »

«Assure toi qu'elle ait fait ses valises avant mon retour. »

« Déjà fait. Mais maintenant elle connaît l'existence du Spinosaure. »

Raphael eut un mouvement agacé de sa main non perfusée qui le fit grimacer de douleur. « Peu importe, cette bête ne présente qu'un intérêt financier mineur, on pourra s'en débarrasser si besoin est. Assure toi que cet incident ne sorte pas de l'île. »

Castiel hocha encore la tête. C'était une des conversations les plus longues qu'il avait eut avec Raphael depuis plusieurs années, et curieusement la plus agréable puisqu'ils ne parlaient que de travail. Le visage de son cousin se crispa sur une expression d'aversion profonde quand il changea de sujet.

« Avant que tu ne retournes sur l'île, Castiel, j'aimerais que tu prennes cinq minutes pour te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai eut besoin de te faire rentrer dans le rang. Veille à ce que ça ne se produise pas avec le dresseur de raptors. »

Castiel se sentit pâlir et serra les dents. Raphael lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Je détesterais avoir à recommencer. »

Castiel y pensait encore dans le bateau qui le ramenait sur l'île, et quand il vit Dean le lendemain soir. Les événements des derniers jours lui avaient fait oublier qu'ils avaient rendez vous et il fut surpris de le trouver à sa porte ce soir là alors que tout ce dont il envie c'était douze heures de sommeil consécutives.

Dean avait un panier avec lui. « J'ai apporté la nourriture, et je promet d'être sage. Sam et Kevin m'ont dit pour hier, je suis désolé pour Raphaël. »

Castiel le laissa entrer en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas l'air désolé. »

« Toi non plus à vrai dire. » Déclara Dean en posant son panier sur la table de la cuisine pour en déballer le contenu. Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait faim et repoussa dans un coin de son cerveau la réalisation que depuis quelques semaines, il devait ses repas le plus souvent aux attentions de Dean.

« Avoir l'air désolé n'est pas un prérequis dans mon travail. » Répondit il posément en s'asseyant face à l'assiette que Dean lui désignait. Ils étaient rapidement tombés dans une sorte de routine que Castiel trouvait horriblement confortable. Tout comme il trouvait très confortable de dormir à coté de quelqu'un plusieurs nuits par semaine.

 _« Je détesterais avoir à recommencer. »_

La voix basse de Raphael et ses yeux froids le hantaient et la première bouchée qu'il avala avait mauvais goût. Il reposa sa fourchette en soupirant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dean avait un air sérieux et posé que Castiel ne lui avait pas encore vu.

L'aveu était difficile à faire, aussi, Castiel décida de le faire d'une traite pour en avoir finit au plus vite. Ça aurait été plus simple de congédier Dean, de le répudier en lui faisant savoir qu'il était remplaçable et inutile. Castiel avait été formé pour ça, éduqué dans ce sens, et il l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant avec d'autres. Mais Raphaël était à l'hôpital et Dean…

« Je n'ai pas choisit d'avoir une relation avec toi par hasard. Je l'ai fait parce que tu es un atout pour Novak entreprises et à ce titre, relativement protégé. »

Dena fronça les sourcils, sa fourchette suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche. « Je ne comprends pas ? A ma connaissance, je suis ce qui a le moins de valeur dans cet appartement. »

Castiel grimaça.

« Tu représentes un marché de dizaines de millions, en tout cas tant que tes raptors se montrent dociles. Tu sais que Raphaël les a déjà vendus à l'armée. »

« Je sais, ils ont été génétiquement programmés pour être dociles, et laisse moi te dire que je ne veux même pas savoir comment étaient les précédents parce que ces filles là sont pas dociles du tout ! » Grogna Dean. « Si tu me trouves un militaire capable de s'en faire obéir, je me réengage sous ses ordres ! »

Castiel eut un rictus. « Dans l'immédiat, le projet est viable et tu es le seul à pouvoir le mener à bien, pour Raphael tu es intouchable contrairement à tout les autres employés de ce parc. »

« Comme Jessica. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, son contrat arrivera à son terme prématuré à la fin du mois, le temps pour elle de former sa remplaçante. »

« Et c'était quoi l'aveu ? QUE tu ne m'a pas choisit pour mes beaux yeux ? J'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant. »

« L'aveu c'est qu'à la minute ou tu ne seras plus un atout, si nous sommes encore ensemble, Raphael se débarrassera de toi. Il ne tolérera de me voir avec toi que tant que tu lui seras utile, après… la seule chose que l'argent ne peut pas acheter c'est le pouvoir que donne encore plus d'argent. Et crois moi, Raphael est assez riche pour tout acheter. »

« Pas moi. »

« Il n'en aura pas besoin. Tu seras mort avant. »

Dean ne dit rien le temps de mastiquer et avaler deux bouchées.

« Ça s'est déjà produit n'est ce pas ? »

Castiel hocha la tête.

« Et tu m'as choisit parce que je suis le seul auquel Raphael ne touchera pas ? »

Castiel hocha encore la tête.

« Pourquoi tu travailles encore pour lui alors ? »

Castiel eut un sourire triste. « Parce que la famille passe en premier. »

Dean avait beau le connaître depuis peu de temps, il sut que Castiel mentait. Il ne releva pas et termina son repas en silence.

« Ils sont tous à moitié dingues dans cette famille » Commenta Sam, le téléphone pressé contre l'oreille pour couvrir le bruit du vent. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment reculer maintenant. Tu en es ou toi ? » Répondit son frère.

« Sur le point d'embarquer. J'emmène Jess sur le continent ce week end. » Devant lui dans la file d'attente sur l'embarcadère, Jessica lui fit signe de saluer Dean de sa part.

« Profitez en, et dis lui que je regrette qu'elle ait été virée. »

« Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait . »

Jessica hocha la tête.

« Tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de faire ça. » Dit elle. « On avait prévu ce week end parce que j'ai ma visite médicale Lundi... ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. »

Sam lui posa une main sur les reins pour qu'elle avance vers le bateau. «Justement, ça en a un tout petit peu plus maintenant qu'on a une date de péremption. »

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sam eut un sourire dont elle ne sut déterminer s'il était triste ou désabusé. « Tu ne reviendra jamais sur l'île, et tu sais que je ne la quitterai pas. Dans deux semaine, nous deux c'est finit. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Autant en profiter, non ? »

« Si. »

D'ordinaire, le trajet en bateau menant de l'île au continent n'était pas suffisant pour que Jessica se détende. Elle regardait l'île, guettant les rugissements, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait aux monstres qu'elle contenait pour se décider à traverser le bras de mer et reprendre leur place sur terre. Cette fois ci, elle se força à se tourner vers les lumières de la ville devant eux et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas les cheveux dans les yeux et ne voyait pas l'écume, juste l'étrave qui fendait l'eau.

« C'est mieux comme ça j'imagine. » Dit elle un peu fort pour que Sam l'entende par dessus le bruit des vagues. « Je déteste les dinos, et toi tu les adores tellement... »

Sam hocha la tête.

Ils avaient un hôtel habituel où on leur gardait toujours la même chambre, et un restaurant favoris où ils dînaient à chacune de leurs escapades sur le continent. Et un rituel de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre en regardant de vieux films.

Ils ne faisaient l'amour que passé la première nuit, passé le moment ou Jessica arrivait à se détendre assez pour ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit, et passé le temps qu'il fallait à Sam pour planifier leurs ébats. Elle avait tellement ri la première fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés net, et c'était devenu une blague entre eux de dire que Sam était plus excité par les éprouvettes que par n'importe qui sur terre. Ce qui était profondément vrai.

Ils trouvaient ensemble la compagnie dont ils avaient besoin et se touchaient rarement. Elle parce que l'idée d'être prise au dépourvu par une attaque de raptors la terrifiait, lui parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie.

Mais des week end comme celui là, loin de l'île, ils se les réservaient à chaque fois que Jessica avait besoin de repos, et Sam pouvait être particulièrement attentif quand il s'y mettait.

Et c'était le dernier.

Jessica se réveilla avant Sam et se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui laissait entrer une brise épaisse. Ils avaient toujours choisit cette chambre parce qu'elle donnait une bonne vue sur l'île par delà les toits de la ville. Elle se dessinait à contre jour du soleil à peine levé et Jessica plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le moindre mouvement suspect.

La voix de Sam la fit sursauter.

« Tu es censée te reposer. »

« Je sais. Mais j'arrête pas d'y penser... » Répondit elle sans tourner la tête. Elle tendit juste la main derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le contact de la peau nue de Sam contre sa paume et l'attira contre lui. Ils étaient à un étage si haut qu'elle doutait qu'on puisse les voir, elle en slip, lui probablement nu devant la fenêtre ouverte. «Ils ont fait un spinausore en secret... Tu crois qu'ils pourraient vraiment faire un dragon si Gabriel leur en donnait l'ordre ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Sam. « Ils peuvent... s'ils arrivent à stabiliser un mélange d'ADN de ptéranodon et de crocodile, ou de lézard. Ils peuvent modifier ses acides gastriques pour produire une substance inflammable au contact de l'air... »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. « Tu y as réfléchi. »

« Je suis scientifique. » Dit il simplement. « et c'est une idée scientifiquement intéressante. »

« Alors ils peuvent créer cette horreur. »

« Ils peuvent, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils le feront ! »

« Cette famille est cinglée. C'est toi qui l'a dit. »

« Oui. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule, là où elle avait une cicatrice qui datait de son passage à l'armée. «Mais tout les gens qui travaillent au parc ne sont pas pareil. »

Ils se fréquentaient depuis juste quelque mois, mais Jessica savait distinguer quand les phrases de Sam avaient un sens plus important pour lui que le message qu'elles véhiculaient. Pour la première fois, elle regretta de ne pas savoir mieux déchiffrer ses sous entendus. Quand il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener vers le lit, elle se surprit à éprouver une grosse bouffée de tendresse pour lui. Deux semaines avant la date de péremption.

Bien sur.

Son je t'aime se perdit légèrement dans le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant sur l'oreiller, mais Sam l'entendit et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me séduire tu sais, je suis déjà là. » Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle, ramenant sur eux le drap qu'il avait roulé en boule entre eux en dormant.

« Je sais. Mais je le pense. »

##

Meg Marsters trouvait que Jessica Mooe était étrangement détachée pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son travail. Un travail particulièrement bien payé, ce qui s'expliquait sans doute par la possibilité non négligeable de se faire tuer en service.

Au cours des deux semaines écoulées, elle lui avait appris les rudiments de son futur poste, la gestion des équipes de surveillance, et l'avait présentée à Charlie Bradbury, la tête du département de vidéosurveillance. Meg ,n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'initie aux armes, celles là elles les connaissait toutes, et les généticiens et vétérinaires du parc lui avaient indiqué les points faibles de chaque espèce. Comme dans la réserve d'où elle venait, elle serait souvent appelée pour encadrer et sécuriser les expéditions des vétérinaires dans les troupeaux.

Elle avait l'habitude des animaux, des plus petits aux plus sauvages. Mais les dinosaures... Elle se souvenait, petit, d'avoir vu des images du premier jurassic parc et de la ville dévastée par le T rex qu'ils avaient tenté d'en ramener quelques années plus tard. Et elle avait adoré. Maintenant, déambuler dans le parc, conduire une jeep entre les différents enclos, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité même si les animaux les plus dangereux étaient reclus dans la zone nord qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue.

Elle avait rencontré Sam et son brachiosaure plus ou moins apprivoisé. Leia faisait déjà plusieurs mètres de haut et de long, mais elle continuait à le suivre partout autant que possible à l'immense joie des enfants qui visitaient le parc. Elle était si habituée à leur présence qu'elle les laissait l'escalader pour une balade. L'animal avait penché sa grosse tête vers Meg et tenté de mâchonner une de ses mèches avant d'émettre un grognement plaintif et de se tourner vers Sam qui avait ri en lui caressant le museau. « Elle non plus elle n'a pas les cheveux comestibles ! »

Puis Jess lui avait présenté Dean. Plus précisément elle l'avait conduite près de l'enclos des raptors et par la grille d'acier trempé, elle l'avait vu s'entraîner avec trois animaux qui faisaient sa taille et ne le lachaient pas des yeux.

« Il n'a pas peur ? »

« Non. L'absence d'instinct de survie est nécessaire dans ce boulot. »

« Je vous entends les pipelettes. » Grogna Dean. « Et vous perturbez Diana … DIANA ! » Cria-t-il pour détourner l'attention de la plus grande des raptors des deux jeunes femmes. « Elle est curieuse. »

Meg l'avait regardé s'approcher des animaux qui l'entouraient pour poser sa main sur leurs museaux. Ça ne l'avait pas effrayée quand Sam l'avait fait avec Leia, mais là … les raptors avaient des dents grandes comme les doigts de Dean, et à voir ses bras, elles s'en étaient déjà servi.

« Tout les membres de la famille sont comme eux ? » demanda-t-elle

Jessica sourit. « Oui. D'ailleurs, leurs parents doivent venir ce week end, tu es la bienvenue pour le barbecue, John m'a appris plein de choses quand j'ai pris mon poste ici. Il a fait partie de la sécurité de tout les parcs ces vingt dernières années... les garçons ont quasiment grandit ici. »

C'est ainsi que Meg se trouva le vendredi suivant devant la caravane de Dean, une bière à la main en train de regarder Leia mastiquer les feuilles des arbres alentours.

« Elle te suit vraiment partout ? » Demanda-t-elle à Sam.

« Quand elle peut. » Répondit il avec un sourire. « La nuit je la laisse avec le troupeau, mais elle a du mal à s'adapter, elle préfère les humains. »

« C'est incroyable. » Ne cessait de répéter Mary en observant l'animal et son fils interagir. Meg était fascinée par Mary Winchester. Une vie au grand air lui avait marqué la peau, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de discipliner ses cheveux, et sa chemise blanche était déjà couverte de poussière et de bave de brachiosaure puisqu'elle avait serré la grosse face de Leia contre elle peu de temps auparavant. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation comme ceux d'une jeune fille. Meg avait appris qu'elle était comportementaliste animal et avait longtemps travaillé en tant que tel à Jurassic World puis Jurassic Universe. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à discuter avec Kevin de ses recherches.

Meg avait fait la connaissance de John Winchester dont la voix grave et les yeux noirs avaient quelque chose de très relaxant. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évacue en écoutant John lui parler des dinosaures qu'il respectait tant. A voir les parents, elle comprenait les enfants et leur manque total de retenue ou de peur face aux dinosaures. Ni Dean ni Sam ne les voyaient réellement comme des prédateurs, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait menacé par un lion. Ils comprenaient les animaux avec lesquels ils vivaient et les respectaient. Jessica, en revanche en avait peur, et Benny Laffite faisait preuve d'une ignorance touchante en ce qui les concernait. Lui, il aimait les chats. Il lui avait montré une photo du sien Capitaine Margarita. Un matou a l'air revêche à qui il manquait un œil. Meg avait sourit.

Charlie Bradbury et Dean avaient allumé un barbecue et Castiel novak avait froncé le nez. Sa présence était étrange et presque déplacée, sans doute parce que Meg ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et c'était étrange de le voir hors de son bureau et sans son costume de luxe. Il portait un jean qui valait sans doute plus d'une semaine du salaire de Meg, et une chemise blanche qu'il avait réussit à garder propre jusqu'ici. Il se tenait à l'écart et regardait le fond de son verre. Meg s'excusa auprès de John et vint le retrouver, un bol de cacahuètes à la main.

« Vous savez, si vous n'étiez pas là on serait tous en train de dire du mal de vous. »

C'était de loin l'entrée en matière la moins intéressante qu'elle ait fait de sa vie et elle s'en rendit compte au regard perplexe que lui jeta Castiel avant de se fendre d'un demi sourire. Il piocha quelques cacahuètes.

« C'est exactement la raison de ma présence. Les fêtes auxquelles il faut assister sont celles auxquelles on ne nous invite pas. »

« Tu as été invité ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama Dean depuis son barbecue.

« Et personne ne comprends pourquoi. » Répondit Castiel en levant son verre. « Même pas moi. »

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Meg se gifla mentalement d'avoir ouvert un sujet qui semblait sensible.

« Ce que personne ne comprend c'est ce que vous faites encore ensemble à vrai dire. » Hasarda Charlie en regardant alternativement Dean et Castiel. « Ne le prenez pas mal monsieur Novak, mais savoir que votre relation pourrait lui porter préjudice... si j'étais lui je vous aurais quitté. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. Mais apparemment, il a la tête dure. »

« Il l'a toujours eue. » Commenta Mary.

« Hé! » grogna Dean « Je suis toujours là ! Et je vous signale que je dresse des raptors pour gagner ma vie, Raphael Novak ne me fait pas peur. »

« Il devrait. » Grogna John. « Je ne veux pas vous offenser monsieur Novak, mais votre cousin est... je ne crois pas qu'il ait le moindre respect pour la vie humaine. »

« Je ne suis pas offensé. » Dit Castiel. « C'est la pure vérité, Raphael ne respecte que l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il confère. Tout le reste lui est indifférent. »

« Bref tant qu'on ne lui fait pas perdre de fric, on est tous à l'abri. » Déclara Dean joyeusement. « Maintenant quelqu'un vient m'aider à retourner ces steaks avant que Charlie ne les brûle ou que Leia tente de les boulotter. » Il leva sa fourchette à barbecue en direction de l'animal qui s'était approché presque discrètement. « Je te surveille jeune fille ! »

Meg était la seule à regarder Castiel, elle fut donc la seule à voir l'expression de fierté tendre qui lui passa brièvement sur le visage.

La soirée fut incroyablement agréable malgré les moustiques qui les attaquaient, attirés par les lumières autour de la caravane. John et Mary Winchester avaient une liste infinie d'anecdotes sur les parcs et leurs fils, et Castiel était beaucoup plus détendu depuis que Benny lui avait fait goûter un alcool cajun dont Meg avait oublié le nom.

De temps à autre on entendait le mugissement d'un tricératops dans le lointain et Leia levait la tête, curieuse.

« Est ce que vous avez déjà visité la zone nord ? » Demanda John à Meg.

Elle secoua la tête. « Ce sera pour Lundi, mais probablement juste un survol, et je dois aussi me familiariser avec les tours de garde de la Passe. »

« Tu devras sûrement les améliorer. » Dit Jess. « dans quelques mois les miradors seront inefficaces si les gros carnivores se mettent à nager. »

« Alors Sam n'exagérait pas ? Ils nagent ? » Demanda Mary, probablement plus excitée par la nouvelle qu'elle n'aurait du.

« Ils... flottent en fait. » Répondit Kevin. « Ils se laissent porter par des courants favorables... pour l'instant la passe est trop large pour qu'ils atteignent l'île, mais ils apprennent vraiment vite. »

« C'est un comportement curieux. » Dit Mary. « Ils ne devraient pas chercher à étendre leur territoire. »

« Pas s'ils se reproduisent trop. » Argumenta John.

« Justement la reproduction est corrélée aux ressources à disposition... ça devrait s'autoréguler. »

« Ils sont génétiquement modifiés et instables maman. » La coupa Sam. « Je ne suis pas sur que le concept d'autorégulation ait survécu aux tronçons d'ADN qu'on leur a changé. »

Meg les écoutait parler, fascinée. Ces gens parlaient des dinosaures comme de n'importe quel animal, ou comme d'une expérience scientifique et ça leur semblait normal.

« On avait pas dit qu'on parlait pas boulot ? » Râla Benny en rapatriant vers lui l'assiette de Charlie pour la terminer.

« T'as dit ça tout seul ! » Déclara Dean.

« Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec moi même ! »

Meg sourit. La fin du dîner fut agréable et elle aida Sam et Jess à retrouver le troupeau de Leia pour la nuit. L'animal poussa un mugissement triste en tentant de mâcher les cheveux de Sam qui lui caressa gentiment le museau.

« Tu ne tiens plus dans l'appartement grande fille, allez va ! » Il la congédia d'une petite tape sur le nez sous l'air perplexe de Mary.

« Sam... »

« Mary... » Fit John sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Non, John... c'est important... Sam mon chéri... tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Sam et Jessica tournèrent vers elle des yeux ronds. Mary secouait la tête, presque choquée.

« C'est une chose que cette bête se soit imprégnée de toi... on savait déjà que les raptors pouvaient le faire avec des humains donc je ne suis pas étonnée que ça marche avec d'autres espèces mais... tu te comportes comme sa mère ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Tu dis n'importe quoi maman. »

« Elle a raison mon grand. » Dit John doucement. «Vous avez développé des signes d'affection qui vous sont propres, tu la comprends, elle comprends tes ordres simples... elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour que ce soit du dressage, et sans doute pas assez intelligence, elle fonctionne à l'instinct, et son instinct lui dicte de t'obéir. »

« Et c'est un problème ? » Demanda Jessica.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Mary. « C'est la première fois que je vois ça »

Kevin, Charlie et Benny s'étaient attardés près de la caravane de Dean en buvant des bières, ils étaient trop ivres pour conduire et Dean enfilait sa veste pour les raccompagner.

« Je vais devoir rester chez moi pour la fin de la soirée. » Prévint Castiel les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone. « J'ai quelqu'un à récupérer à l'héliport. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Benny à qui l'ébriété faisait perdre la notion de la hiérarchie.

« Ma fille. »

Kevin s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière, Dean sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« C'est une blague ? » Marmonna Charlie.

Castiel se tourna vers elle le visage sans expressions.

« Je plaisante rarement. » dit il.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel Novak, était, à la connaissance de sa fille Claire, la seule personne à ne jamais pencher la tête par réflexe pour éviter les pales de l'hélicoptère. Ce fut à ça qu'elle le reconnu sur l'héliport parce qu'elle l'avait rarement vu porter autre chose qu'un costume sombre. Il faisait nuit, mais les éclairages de la piste lui permirent de détailler le jean de son père et sa chemise froissée aux manches retroussées. Elle sauta à bas de l'appareil et s'approcha de lui et l'autre homme qu'elle examina sans vergogne.

« Bienvenue Claire. » Ddit son père d'un ton un peu pincé. « Je te présente Dean. »

L'autre homme lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. « Enchanté, je suis Dean Winchester, je dresse les raptors. »

Claire eut un rictus. « Je suis Claire et j'en ai rien à foutre. » Cracha-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, et encore moins de faire semblant. Dean retira sa main l'air à la fois mécontent et vexé. Tant mieux. Castiel fronçait les sourcils.

« Claire ! Sois polie ! »

Elle avait passé l'âge de lui tirer la langue mais elle y pensa très fort en récupérant le sac que le copilote de l'hélicoptère lui tendait. Elle les suivit dans un silence pesant jusqu'à l'appartement de Castiel.

«Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Demanda Dean en lui tenant la porte. Elle le dépassa en lui jetant un regard agacé. Bien sur qu'elle voulait manger quelque chose, elle venait de faire un long voyage, elle était crevée et affamée mais il n'était pas question qu'elle donne à un employé de son père la satisfaction de lui faire plaisir. Elle secoua la tête.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait. Il connaissait l'emplacement des choses, il bougeait dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui, il était déjà en chaussettes alors qu'elle-même était encore dans l'entrée son sac à la main. Sa décontraction suffit à lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas qu'un employé de son père et elle eut envie de vomir soudain. Ou de crier. Voire de pleurer mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça.

« J'ai toujours la même chambre ? »

Castiel hocha la tête et elle disparut dans le couloir, suivie par le « charmante » sarcastique de Dean.

Elle jeta son sac sur le lit et prit une douche la plus longue possible avant de se coucher. Elle était fatiguée mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Imaginer toutes les façons de mener la vie dure à son père ne l'apaisait plus suffisamment pour qu'elle s'endorme et l'idée d'être coincée dans ce parc minable avec lui pendant une semaine la faisait bouillir de rage. Elle entendait les échos d'une conversation dans le salon et se releva sur la pointe des pieds pour se glisser dans le couloir et l'écouter.

« Tu vas me dire d'où sors cette gamine ou ça fait partie des choses que je ne suis pas censé savoir ? » Demandait Dean. Il avait l'air fâché ce qui plut beaucoup à ClairE. Quiconque remontait les bretelles à son père lui plaisait d'office un peu plus.

« C'est la fille que j'ai eut avec mon ex femme. »

« Tu as été marié ? »

« Manifestement. Il y a quinze ans de ça environ. »

Il y eut un cliquetis, et une odeur de café parvint jusqu'à Claire faisant gargouiller son estomac.

« Ou est sa mère ? »

« Elle vit à New York avec Claire, je l'ai pendant la moitié des vacances et elle déteste ça. »

« J'ai vu » Dit Dean. « Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? »

Claire s'approcha de l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon pour ne rien perdre de la conversation. C'était une question à laquelle personne n'acceptait de répondre autrement que par de vagues explications sur des divergences d'opinion qui n'avaient rien de convaincant.

«C'était un mariage de profit. Je ne l'aimais pas et elle non plus. La naissance de Claire n'a pas changé grand-chose entre nous hormis que le contrat de mariage était rempli. Sa famille a bénéficié de la fortune des Novak et nous avons bénéficié de leurs contacts. Elle s'occupait de la petite comme si elle n'avait que ça a faire de sa vie, et je me suis bien gardé de lui contester quoi que ce soit à ce niveau. »

Claire grinça des dents. Dire que Castiel avait été un père peu présent était très en dessous de la vérité. A vrai dire, elle était prête à remettre son acte de naissance en cause parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne leurs seules interactions avaient été une ignorance réciproque. Et de la part de ClaIre, un vaste mépris pour celui qui avait abandonné sa mère.

« Elle t'a quitté parce que tu ne t'occupais pas de ta fille ? »

« Elle m'a quitté parce que je l'ai trompée. »

Claire serra les poings, prête à bondir sur son père pour le frapper mais Castiel continua à parler.

« C'est une femme loyale, elle estimait que nous avions passé un marché auquel nous devions nous conformer que ça nous plaise ou non. Elle a fait sa part du travail, elle a mis au monde un enfant qui héritera un jour de notre fortune et elle était fidèle et intègre. Pas moi. Le divorce aurait du être à mes torts exclusifs. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Raphaël a marchandé un accord à l'amiable avec elle pour éviter un scandale. La seule chose que l'argent ne peut pas acheter, c'est le pouvoir que procure un peu plus d'argent. Ma femme a eut la garde de Claire, une pension plus que conséquente et une entreprise ayant un accès direct aux contacts partagés de nos deux familles et nous avons mené notre vie chacun de notre côté depuis. »

Dean ne répondit rien et Claire, dans son coin, laissa les révélations s'imprégner dans son cerveau. L'infidélité de son père ne la choquait pas. Il n'était pas réellement son père au fond. Mais le mal qu'il avait pu faire à sa mère, ça, elle ne le lui pardonnait pas vraiment. Comme si elle avait besoin d'une raison de plus pour le mépriser.

« Raphaël a marchandé… c'était quoi sa monnaie d'échange ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a proposé qu'un divorce à tes torts exclusifs ne lui aurait pas apporté ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le bruit d'une tasse qu'on pose sur la table un peu trop violemment.

« La tête de mon amant. Sur un plateau d'argent. Littéralement. »

Claire étouffa mal un cri de stupeur. Il mentait. Ça, ça sortait d'un film ça n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie ! Mais si une personne dans sa famille pouvait faire une chose pareil, ça n'étonnait pas la jeune fille que ce soit son oncle Raphaël. Cet homme lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos.

« Alors tu plaisantais pas quand tu as dit que Raphaël pourrait me tuer… »

« Je ne plaisante jamais Dean. Il me tient depuis quinze ans et Raphaël n'abandonne jamais. Personne n'en a jamais rien dit à Claire pour la protéger. Et Raphaël a besoin d'être irréprochable à ses yeux pour qu'elle le laisse gérer ses parts de la société si un jour je disparais. »

« Tu devrais lui dire. Elle a le droit de savoir. »

« Non. » Répondit fermement Castiel au moment ou Claire envisageait d'entrer dans le salon. « Elle adore sa mère et elle me méprise, elle a besoin d'au moins un de ses deux parents avec elle. Je ne détruirai pas l'image qu'elle a de sa mère pour une vengeance personnelle. La famille passe avant tout.»

Claire retenait son souffle, attendant la suite, mais seul le raclement des chaises sur le parquet lui parvint. Elle s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement que possible et retourna se rouler en boule dans son lit. Peu de temps après elle entendit la porte de la chambre de son père se refermer. Ayant renoncé à tout espoir de dormir, elle se mit à pleurer doucement en gémissant le non de sa mère .

Mais pourquoi maman, pourquoi ?

##

De l'avis de Jessica, emmener Claire survoler la Zone Nord était une très mauvaise idée. A vrai dire, pour elle, tout ce qui touchait à la zone nord étai une très mauvaise idée. Comment s'était elle laissée convaincre de monter dans cet hélicoptère avec Sam, Dean, Castiel et sa fille, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle avait sincèrement hâte de voir arriver la fin du mois et d'être débarrassée de cet enfer.

A coté d'elle, Sam se penchait par la fenêtre, les yeux plissés pour examiner les troupeaux qui défilaient sous eux. Il prenait des notes sur leurs déplacements et voulait faire la même chose avec les carnivores. Castiel observait tout avec attention, et Dean s'évertuait vainement à intéresser Claire au spectacle. C'était elle qui avait tenu à venir mais elle boudait quand même sur son siège, les bras croisés ce qui donnait envie à Jessica de lui retourner une paire de claques .

Ils traversèrent la Passe en faisant frémir l'eau en dessus d'eux et Claire se pencha à l'arrivée au dessus de la zone Nord. Quelque part en dessous d'eux, quelque chose rugit assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des pales.

« Vous appréciez la balade ? » Demanda la voix de Charlie dans leurs écouteurs.

« Moi je me demande pourquoi je suis là. » Dit Dean dans le vide.

« Parce que c'est toi qui m'as convaincu d'amener la gosse, tu assumes. » Répondit Castiel.

Dans la salle de vidéo surveillance, Charlie entendit le soupir agacé de Claire et éclata de rire.

« Hé c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Claire en se penchant par dessus Dean pour désigner trois animaux qui couraient entre les arbres. Sam plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les cornes et les piques sur la tête et le dos des animaux en mouvement.

« Des cératosaures. » Dit il. « On en a recréé il y a quelques années pour vérifier la théorie selon laquelle ils chassent en groupe. »

L'hélicoptère prit un peu d'altitude pour ne pas effrayer les animaux et effectua une rotation pour rester au dessus d'eux.

« Apparemment oui. » Dit Jessica en observant les trois carnivores entourer ce qu'elle identifia comme un raptor isolé.

Dean sourit. « Si quelqu'un prend des notes, ajoutez qu'ils sont stupides. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Claire oubliant de bouder.

« Regarde là... » Il désigna un frémissement dans les broussailles difficile à percevoir depuis leur altitude et d'un coup, plusieurs cris se firent entendre quand plusieurs autres raptors fondirent sur les cératosaures par les côtés et leur sautèrent à la gorge. Claire grimaça et détourna le regard même si l'hélicoptère s'éloignait déjà de la zone du combat.

Ils survolèrent une plaine vide puis un grand dôme de métal que Claire observa avec curiosité.

« C'est la volière du Jurassic World ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Ils ont abattu tout les ptéranodons et détruit tout les œufs mais n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de démonter la volière. J'imagine qu'elle sert d'abris à certains carnivores maintenant. »

Ils longeaient une côte faite de falaises quand quelque chose les percuta par en dessous. Claire s'agrippa au bras de Dean en criant. Jessica s'accrocha à son fusil.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Grogna Castiel en direction du pilote. « Un trou d'air ? »

« Non ça ... »

Cette fois ci le coup fut plus violent et Claire hurla quand une grande tête aux yeux jaunes, pleine de dents, percuta la fenêtre à côté de Castiel. Le craquement du plexiglas couvrit presque le grincement des pales de l'engin.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Hurla Sam. L'hélicoptère fit une embardée et le pilote tenta de redresser en jurant. Dean sentit son estomac se soulever tandis qu'il chutaient de plusieurs mètres. L'animal déséquilibra encore l'appareil, le redressant violemment avec un cri aigu. Jessica se pencha par la portière ouvert et le mis en joue. L'animal avait des pattes arrières comme des serres dont elle se servait pour s'agripper aux barres de l'hélicoptère, et des ailes parcheminées gigantesques. Elle tira, déstabilisée par le vol erratique de l'hélicoptère. Sa balle fit un trou net dans l'aile et l'animal s'écarta en hurlant.

L'hélicoptère fit demi tour et l'animal ne sembla pas les suivre. Sam retenait son souffle et Dean serrait Caire contre lui. Castiel observait l'animal qui faisait du sur place par de lents mouvements de ses immenses ailes et le vit ouvrir la gueule. Une sorte d'instinct le fit hurler. « Attention ! »

Avant de prendre Claire par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se pencher en avant tandis que quelque chose percutait la queue de l'hélicoptère. Ils partirent en vrille, ballottés en tout sens, à peine tenus par leurs ceintures de sécurités et déjà étouffés par une fumée chimique épaisse et âcre. Dean n'entendait qu'un concert de cris dont certain devaient être les siens. Ils percutèrent violemment la cime des arbres. Les vitres et le pare brise volèrent en éclat, la tôle se tordit, les sièges leurs entrèrent dans les reins et les côtes, puis tout s'immobilisa dans un craquement lugubre. Claire haletait et sanglotait, Castiel relâcha tout doucement la pression sur ses cheveux. Sam avait des coupures au visage et au torse, Jessica avait perdu son fusil qui avait du voler par la portière ouverte. L'hélicoptère s'était empalé sur le coté sur la cime des arbres et des branches s'étaient prises dans la fenêtre explosée près de Dean.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Castiel le souffle court. La fumée lui prenait déjà les bronches le faisant tousser. « Dean ? »

« Ouais. » Grogna le dresseur.

Dans leurs écouteurs, Charlie criait des ordres à l'attention de la salle de contrôle.

« Faut qu'on descende de là. » Dit Jessica. Elle devait lutter contre la gravité pour ne pas tomber sur Sam et s'accrocha péniblement au fauteuil du copilote devant elle pour taper sur l'épaule du pilote. Celui ci ne répondit pas. Elle cria son nom en le secouant une fois ou deux. Elle détacha en hâte sa propre ceinture et escalada le siège, s'arque boutant contre le tableau de bord pour maintenir un équilibre précaire et vérifier son pouls. Sam l'interrogea du regard et elle secoua la tête.

« Merde. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Gémit Claire en repoussant les aiguilles de pins qui lui entraient dans les côtes pour atteindre sa propre ceinture.

« Quoi que ce soit ça crache du feu. » Dit Castiel en se débarrassant de la sienne, cramponné à son siège pour ne pas tomber.

Un long cri et un battement d'ailes se firent entendre.

« Et il nous aime pas. » Ajouta Dean. Il agrippa la branche qui le plaquait contre son siège pour la repousser.

« Faut descendre d'ici. » Balbutia Jess. Elle se laissa glisser sur les jambes du pilote et donna un violent coup de pied dans la vitre de la portière pour la casser. L'engin tout entier bascula de plusieurs centimètres dans un craquement de tôle et de branches. Elle recommença encore deux fois malgré les cris de ses compagnons et se rattrapa de justesse quand la vitre céda sous elle.

« Par là ! » Dit elle avant de sauter par la vitre ouverte, se réceptionnant durement sur le sol plein d'aiguilles un peu plus de deux mètres plus bas. L'arrière de l'hélico était en feu qui se propageait déjà aux arbres. L'engin grinça, bougea violemment quand Sam se déplaça vers l'avant et fit signe à Dean de lui passer Claire. La jeune fille tremblait trop pour faire plus que s'agripper compulsivement à tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle serra Sam si fort qu'elle lui griffa les bras. Sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, il se laissa tomber au sol, amortissant la chute de l'adolescente du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son poids lui coupa le souffle et ce fut Jessica qui les aida à se relever tout les deux.

Au dessus de la colonne de fumée déclenchée par l'incendie, l'animal tournoyait en poussant des cris perçants qui couvraient les questions angoissées de Charlie dans leurs écouteurs.

L'hélicoptère grinça et craqua encore quand Castiel puis Dean en sortirent, tout deux déjà couverts de suie et de sueur.

« Cassons nous d'ici ! » Cria Dean en saisissant Claire par le bras. Jessica le retint instinctivement.

« Non ! SI ce truc est sensible à la chaleur des corps, la chaleur de l'incendie nous protège ! »

« Juste avant de nous tuer ! » Cria Castiel. Il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de la catégorie de cet animal mais rien ne lui revint. Rien n'avait cette grosse tête plate, des ailes si grandes, des serres, des griffes, un corps si long, une queue munie de pointes ou ne crachait du feu... Ou plutôt , ces caractéristiques appartenaient à différents animaux...

« Sam, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Dean se mit à tousser en s'approchant de son frère qui secoua la tête.

« Tirons nous d'ici pendant qu'il est occupé ! » Dit il le nez en l'air. Il se mit à tousser lui aussi et poussa son frère pour le mettre en route.

« Mais... » commença Jess.

« TAIS TOI ! » Hurla Sam. Il prit Claire par la main et se mit en marche rapidement, la traînant presque derrière lui. Elle s'était essuyé le nez et le visage avec sa manche, y étalant de la poussière et gémissait. Les trois autres leur emboîtèrent le pas et rapidement, Jessica prit les devants, les guidant sous le couvert des arbres le plus loin possible des fumées toxiques de l'incendie et là où les plantes dissimuleraient leur chaleur corporelle. Quand l'animal ne fut plus qu'un point bougeant dans le ciel et que ses cris ne furent plus qu'un écho, ils s'assirent et Jessica remit son communicateur en marche dans leurs écouteurs, Charlie vociférait toujours, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« C'est bon Charlie on est sains et sauf, à part le pilote. Il y est resté. »

Charlie jura.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On a été attaqués par un volant. » répondit Dean.

« Un volant ? Mais on a tué tout les ptéranodons avant même l'ouverture du parc ! »

« Un autre type de volants. » Répondit Castiel qui retrouvait peu à peu son souffle et son sang froid.

« Un dragon. » Ajouta Sam très blanc sous la couche de sang et de saleté qui lui recouvrait le visage. « Un putain de dragon Charlie ! »

« Ça n'existe pas ! »

« Oh si. » Dit il froidement. Son expression dure faisait froid dans le dos. Sam regardait Jessica fixement. « Oh si ça existe. C'est moi qui ai créé sa structure génétique. Tu l'as recopiée avant que je la détruise. » Accusa-t-il. « Tu l'as confiée à Gabriel... Il a mis le labo secret sur le coup. Trois semaine de développement accéléré... Ils ont créé une saloperie de dragon ! »

« Sam calme toi ! » Intervint Dean

« QUE JE ME CALME ? » Éructa le scientifique. « Tu as vu ce monstre Dean ? » Il se tourna vers Jessica, cette fois ci plus blessé qu'en colère face à son absence de réaction ou de dénégation. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Jessica secoua la tête et ses cheveux sales s'échappèrent de son élastique, lui collant aux tempes.

« Pourquoi ? Tu détestes ces animaux ! »

« Bien sur que je les déteste. » Grinça -t-elle les dents serrées. « Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont bouffé ma famille. Mes parents, ma sœur, ils étaient là le jour de l'attaque des ptéranodons. Ma sœur... » Jess sera les points, les larmes aux yeux et se mit à crier. « Elle avait douze ans, ils l'ont coupée en deux, gobée … » Elle s'avanca vers Sam rouge de colère. « Et cette chose, elle sera énorme, vorace... elle va s'attaquer aux carnivores, les bouffer, les détruire et foutre le feu à cette île maudite ! »

« Jessica... » Fit Dean en s'approchant les mains en avant comme s'il s'adressait à un raptor.

Elle se tourna vers Castiel et Dean comme pour les prévenir de ne pas s'adresser à elle. « J'aurai ma vengeance ! Ils ont détruit ma famille ! Ils m'ont tout pris ! »

« Les détruire ne te rendra pas ta sœur ! » Dit Dean doucement.

Jessica ricana. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais j'ai été bien payée Dean. Quitte à être seule et malheureuse, je préfère l'être sur un tas d'or que sous un pont ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« Qui t'a payée ? » Demanda Castiel. « Les tuer au fusil ne te suffisait pas... pourquoi créer un super prédateur ? »

« On a interdiction de toucher à ces précieuses saloperies. » Grogna Jessica. « Pas le droit de les tuer, ils coûtent trop cher. Mais Gabriel... Il voulait un dragon, Je n'ai eut qu'à exciter la curiosité scientifique de Sam et il me l'a servi sur un plateau. »

Sam déglutit, blanc de rage.

« Salope. » Siffla-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un rictus. « Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était mal. Moi au moins, j'ai un but et je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Silence ! » Fit Dean d'un coup. Il tendit l'oreille tandis que les autres retenaient leur souffle. On n'entendait plus les cris du dragon qui avait disparu du ciel. Mais les bruissements de la forêt, étaient différents, moins de chants d'oiseaux, quelques craquements alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent.

« On pars d'ici. On a été repérés. » Dit il.

« Par quoi ? » Demanda Claire d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça princesse, je préfère que tu le saches pas. »

Contrairement à son habitude, l'adolescente ne rechigna pas et lui emboîta le pas en silence, faisant de longues enjambées pour se maintenir juste derrière lui pendant qu'il grommelait des instructions à l'attention de Charlie pour qu'elle leur envoie un hélicoptère et une équipe de secours sur la plage.

« Elle est à plusieurs kilomètres la plage. » Dit Castiel qui peinait à les suivre dans son pantalon de costume et ses chaussures luxueuses qui prenaient la boue.

« Dix sept environ. » Répondit Dean se fiant à ses souvenirs d'enfance. « Deux à trois heures de marche si rien ne nous attaque. » Il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas être armé.

« Et si on nous attaque ? » Souffla Claire terrifiée.

Dean soupira. « Ta meilleure chance c'est de monter dans un arbre très vite ! »

« Je sais pas monter aux arbres. » Ronchonna la jeune fille.

Dean haussa les sourcils en direction de Castiel qui regardait où il mettait les pieds en les ignorant soigneusement tout les deux.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans les pensionnats suisse ?»

« La comptabilité. » Claire enjamba un tronc d'arbre en travers de son chemin plus souplement que Dean s'y serait attendu. « Et les langues mortes. »

« Gamine, tu as ma bénédiction pour détester ton père, je ferais pareil au mien si il m'avait infligé ça ! »

Castiel fut plus agacé par le rire de Charlie dans son écouteur que par la réflexion de Dean, et Claire cacha rapidement un sourire.

Dean, en revanche était sur ses gardes, conscient qu'on les épiait entre les fougères et qu'aucun d'eux ne verrait le prédateur avant qu'il leur saute dessus, et ils étaient désarmés. Ils ne survivraient pas dix sept kilomètres dans la jungle comme ça. En revanche si ses souvenirs étaient bons...

« Par là. »

Il les guida à travers la forêt humide, conscient que le temps leur était déjà compté. Il progressèrent rapidement sans parler jusqu'au bunker dont Dean avait correctement retenu l'emplacement. Il les fit entrer rapidement et referma la porte blindée derrière eux avant d'allumer la lumière.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Claire.

« Ils ont construit des points de ralliement après la débâcle du Jurassic World. » Répondit Dean en ouvrant un des coffres qui s'alignaient le long des murs vides. « Au cas ou un gamin stupide se perdrait là où il ne devrait pas aller. »

Dans leurs oreillettes, Mary se mit à rire. « J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait déjà ça à l'époque où les gamins stupides c'était vous deux. »

« Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Grogna Dean en passant en revue les armes dans le coffre.

« Charlie nous a prévenus, est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Pour le moment oui. Mais on est suivis par des raptors, on va sortir d'ici vite fait avant d'y être piégés. »

« Des raptors ? » Balbutia Claire.

Dean hocha la tête et lui tendit une arme. « Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas non plus appris à tirer dans ton pensionnat ? »

Claire fronça les sourcils en se saisissant du revolver. Elle poussa Dean d'un coup d'épaule et sortit du coffre un chargeur qu'elle emboîta aisément dans le manche de l'arme et la pointa vers les scellés d'un autre coffre avant de tirer deux coups étonnamment précis.

« Il y avait des cours optionnels. » Répondit elle.« J'ai appris pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête. » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Castiel d'un mouvement du menton.

« Elle me plaît cette gamine ! » Commenta Jessica. Elle s'arma elle aussi et tendit un fusil à Sam qui secoua la tête. « Oh ça va ! » Grogna la jeune femme. « Tu m'en veux mais c'est pas une raison pour te laisser bouffer par une grosse bête ! »

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

« Sam, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! » Cria le jeune homme. Il se fichait qu'on l'entende dans la salle de contrôle, ou que ses cris puissent alerter des prédateurs, il était blessé comme jamais, et il avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, préférablement Jessica.

« J'ai menti. » Cria-t-elle a son tour. « Les gens font ça parfois pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ! »

« Mais tu voulais quoi ? L'argent de Gabriel ou détruire les carnivores ? Pourquoi Jess ? Et pourquoi t'être servi de moi ? »

Jessica leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se tourna vers le coffre pour prendre des munitions, elle arma son fusil et se dirigea vers la porte sans répondre. « Vous venez ? »

Castiel vérifia le cran de sûreté de l'arme qu'il venait de charger.

« Tu sais te servir de ça ? » demanda Dean doucement. Il était honnêtement prêt à tout pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante que Sam et Jess faisaient régner dans le bunker, mais il leur restait quinze kilomètres de jungle à parcourir, et absolument aucune chance de ne pas croiser de reptile en chemin.

« Moi c'était pour mettre une balle dans le genou de Raphaël que j'ai appris. » Castiel regardait Claire. « Chacun ses ennemis. »

« Charmante famille. » Commenta Sam en ouvrant la porte.

Ils reprirent leur progression en direction de la plage, tous plus conscients à chaque pas qu'on les traquait.

##

Dans la salle de contrôle, plus personne ne surveillait les moniteurs du parc, tout les yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de la Zone Nord à la recherche d'un mouvement parmi les feuillages. Charlie se mordait les lèvres en écoutant attentivement les discussions retransmises par les haut parleurs en tentant de ne pas trop les interrompre, scrutant son écran à la recherche d'une menace qui ne venait pas. Benny se rongeait les ongles d'une main, l'autre pressée sur celle de Mary qui lui broyait un genou.

Ils le virent arriver trop tard pour les prévenir. D'un coup les arbres se mirent à bouger sur l'écran et Charlie cria un avertissement en pressant violemment la touche de zoom. Mais déjà les cris emplissaient la salle, rapidement noyés dans un rugissement qui satura les hauts parleurs.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria Mary en se levant, très pâle.

Il y eut une seconde de silence total après le rugissement , l'écran ne montrait pas plus que la frondaison des arbres qui frémissait à peine et Charlie maudit pour la millième fois l'angle inchangeable des caméras. Puis un autre cri lui vrilla les oreilles.

« COUREZ ! » Hurla Dean

Il y eut des bruits parasites, un souffle rapide et un second rugissement.

« JESS ! » La voix de Sam.

« COURS CRETIN ! Je le retiens ! »

« NON ! »

« SAM ! »

Cette fois les arbres bougèrent violemment et des coups de feu retentirent suivit d'un nouveau rugissement.

« DEGAGE LE DE LA ! » Hurla encore Jessica. Puis de nouveaux coups de feu, des cris indistincts. Charlie avait jeté ses écouteurs, pétrifiée d'horreur, une main sur la bouche. Mary s'était penchée sur le moniteur, les poings crispés sur le bureau comme si son regard pouvait convaincre la caméra de lui montrer ses fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Elle se tourna vers Gabriel qui venait d'entrer suivi de John.

Un autre rugissement l'interrompit avec un bruit de course et un cri de Jessica. « Viens par la saloperie... » Cracha la jeune femme dans les hauts parleurs.

« Jess... JESS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? » Cria Benny dans le micro le plus proche de lui.

« Je me fais le plus gros du lot Benny Bear ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec une voix mauvaise. Elle avait le souffle court, on entendait le vent de sa fuite faire du bruit dans son micro et l'écho distant de ses bottes foulant le sol.

« Le spinosaure... » Souffla Gabriel. « Pourquoi il s'attaque à … Attends ils sont au sol ? »

Mary se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. « A cause de votre saloperie d'expérience... Elle a attaqué leur hélicoptère et maintenant ils vont se faire dévorer ! »

« Mon expérience... Nena ? Nena les a attaqués ? »

« Elle a un nom en plus ? » S'exclama Mary. Elle se précipita vers Gabriel et le saisit par le col de sa veste pour le plaquer au mur dans un mouvement de rage. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Gabriel louchait un peu. « S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes garçons... »

Un cri perçant lui coupa la parole, et elle relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le scientifique, le regard dans le vague, les yeux levés vers les haut parleurs d'où lui parvenaient les cris de Jessica.

« Jess... JESS ! » Hurla Charlie inutilement.

Sur un autre écran les arbres se mirent à bouger en bordure d'une prairie et l'image tremblotante de Jess courant et trébuchant apparut presque tout de suite suivie du gigantesque animal qui ouvrit la gueule pour rugir encore. Tétanisés, ils virent Jess tomber à terre et rapidement se mettre sur le dos, avant de tirer plusieurs balles vers l'immense gueule prête à l'engloutir. L'animal recula d'un pas, saignant et hurlant mais avant qu'elle ait pu se relever, il fondit de nouveau sur elle et la saisit entre ses dents par la taille. Quelqu'un eut le réflexe de diminuer le volume des hauts parleurs pour que ses cris s'entendent moins. Personne ne zooma sur le spectacle ni ne dit un mot pendant que Jessica se tordait entre les dents de l'animal qui la lança en l'air pour la rattraper au vol, cette fois seule ses jambes dépassaient de la gueule de l'animal et Mary lâcha Gabriel, figée par l'horreur.

C'est alors qu'au dessus des grognements de la bête un dernier cri de victoire plein de sang leur parvint. Puis de nouveaux coups de feu. Le spinosaure ouvrit la bouche pour rugir de douleur, lâchant le corps ensanglanté de Jessica, tituba sur quelques pas et s'effondra dans une longue gerbe de sang.

« Dino à terre. » Marmonna Jessica entre les grésillements de son micro.

##

Claire avait retiré son casque au premier cri et couru droit devant elle, couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons et ses jambes la brûlent, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne, puis couru encore jusqu'à ce que les rugissements du dinosaure ne soient plus qu'un son distant répercuté en écho par les montagnes. Castiel était juste derrière elle, une main collée à une oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Ou est Dean ? » Haleta la jeune fille.

« Resté avec Sam. »

« Ils sont toujours là bas ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Ils savent se débrouiller, continue de marcher, plus tôt on arrivera à la plage plus tôt on sortira d'ici. »

Dans son casque il entendait les cris et les halètements de Jessica et pria silencieusement pour que Claire n'entende rien. Il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle reprenne sa route, mais l'adolescente lui échappa, tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin en courant.

« CLAIRE ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction des cris.

« DEAN ! » Hurla Castiel dans son micro. « Claire revient vers vous ! » Il se serait lancé à sa poursuite si Jess ne s'était pas mise à hurler plus fort, plus violemment qu'avant. L'écho des coups de feu lui parvint.

« Dino à terre. »

Un instant de silence. Castiel n'avait plus conscience du danger dans lequel il se trouvait, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en n'ayant en ligne de mire que le feuillage dense autour de lui et ses chaussures boueuses.

La voix incertaine de Gabriel lui parvint depuis la salle de contrôle. « Elle est vivante ? »

« Pas pour longtemps. » Grogna Benny. « Et c'est votre faute ! Votre putain de faute et celle de cette sale bête... »

« Sam ! Non ! » La voix de Dean coupa les autres transmissions. « Sam ! Elle est morte ! SAM ! »

Castiel sentit son sang se glacer. Comment tout cela avait il pu tourner si mal ?

Devant lui, les fougères cessèrent de bouger, la forêt avait englouti jusqu'au bruit des pas de Claire.

##

Mary s'était écartée de Gabriel, les yeux rivés sur les écrans où Sam s'était recroquevillé autour du corps de Jessica.

« Ça a assez duré, j'y vais. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ... » L'interrompit Benny en tendant instinctivement le bras pour la retenir. Elle lui jeta un regard dur. « Vous ne les retrouverez pas dans la jungle... » Argumenta le cajun.

« J'ai élevé ces garçons à les chercher dans tout les recoins du parc, je sais ou les trouver ! Et il y a une gamine perdue la bas qui ne saurait même pas ouvrir une boite de céréales !»

Personne ne la retint quand elle se dirigea vers la porte et butta contre John.

« Tu es plus inquiète pour elle que pour tes fils ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Je sais que mes fils s'en sortiront, tu les as élevés comme ça, pas elle. Et aucune enfant ne servira de repas à un raptor tant que je serai en vie ! »

John hocha la tête. « Je viens avec toi. Tu t'occupes des garçons, je retrouve la petite. »

Mary hocha la tête et se tourna rapidement vers Charlie. « Il nous faut un hélico ! »

La rouquine leva un pouce en l'air sans se détourner de son écran. « Il vous attendra à l'héliport 6. » Puis, reprenant son micro en main elle se mit à déb


End file.
